Lilies and Roses
by no.this.is.brian
Summary: The daughter of Mario and Peach, Mae, has been proposed to by a handsome young man, but is kidnapped by Bowser Jr., whose father (Bowser) wants to marry Mae. Can Mae convince Junior to let her go free and marry her fiancee? Or will Junior follow his dad's order and force Mae to marry him? Rated T for some language and minor suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**(Mushroom Kingdom-Peach's Castle) (Past-2015)**

The sun poured into the castle as soon as the massive white-washed door was pushed open. A girl, who was only 11, stepped out into the courtyard. The grass in between her toes felt soft, and have seemed to energize her. The girl started walking, then immediately picked up the pace, letting her long, glossy dark brown hair fly in the wind.  
This girl was known as Mae.

Mae ceased her sprint and immediately plopped down by a small garden, filled with wine-red roses and white lilies. She caressed one of the roses and deeply inhaled its scent, smiling in delight. The vibrant garden was then darkened by a shadow; it belonged Mae's older cousins; 13-year old Summer and 15-year old Leo.  
 **Summer:** You were supposed to wait for us Mae. You'd only have to wait a little longer for us to put on some shoes.

 **Leo:** Oh, cut her some slack Summer. She's only a kid.  
The two sat in the grass beside Mae, who attention was still focused on the little garden.  
 **Mae:** Aren't they just pretty?

 **Summer:** Of course. I prefer the white lilies though. They're nice and pure, while the roses are sort of dark and intimidating; almost like it represents evil.  
Mae frown at Summer's comment.  
 **Mae:** You're no fun at all.  
Leo reached out and picked out one lily and rose each. He held them together and let the light of the sun shine on the roses.  
 **Leo:** But when they're both together, they create a sight for eyes. It's almost like they're made for each other. Don't you think Mae?

Mae nodded in agreement. Leo smiled and handed her the flowers he had picked.

 **Leo:** Take them and put them in a vase, then sit them by a window so they can get some sun, OK?

Mae accepted the flowers and observed them.

 **Mae:** Thanks Leo.

The courtyard door opened, and Peach stood in the frame.

 **Peach:** Alright, come on inside you three. Daisy and Luigi are here to pick up Summer and Leo.

 **Mae:** Already? Can they please stay a little longer?

 **Peach:** I'm afraid not sweetheart. Summer has a special dinner to attend.

…...

Mario filled up a vase with water and handed it to Mae.

 **Mario:** Go on, put your flowers in there.

Mae put one flowers in the vase one at a time and took the vase from her dad.

 **Mae:** Leo picked them for me. Summer said the lily represents good and the rose represents evil. But together, Leo says they're beautiful. Don't you think he's right?

Mario chuckled at his daughter's child-like behavior.

 **Mario:** Yes sweetheart.

 _Although the not all the time,_ he thought. The roses made him think back to when he and Bowser used to butt heads over Princess Peach. The feuds seemed to end when Mario and Peach got married and had Mae; after that Bowser never even set foot out of the Dark Lands. He had given up, for now. _Sometimes it's best that they even keep their distance._ Mario thought.

 **Peach:** So, if I may ask, where are you having dinner at?

 **Luigi:** We've decided that we'd start getting Summer possibly interested in marriage. We're having dinner with one of our friend's sons. I hear he studies abroad frequently, and we know Summer loves traveling.  
 **Mario:** Sounds like your type, huh Summer?  
Summer smiled, but she shrugged with uncertainty.

 **Summer:** We'll see after tonight.  
While the adults spoke, Mae was curious about marriage. Sure, she knew her parents were married and Aunt Daisy and Uncle Luigi were married, but she didn't understand what it really meant. Mae decided to asked Summer and approached her.

 **Mae:** Hey Summer, what is marriage?

Summer was taken back by this question. Mae was only 11; why was she interested in such a complex topic already?  
 **Summer:** Oh!...well, when you're married, it means you agree to be romantically involved with a person you love forever. So since your parents are married, they'll love each other forever.  
 **Mae:** That sounds wonderful. So, are you going to love someone forever?  
 **Summer:** Well, I don't know yet. Depends if I meet the right guy. I know mother and father want me to be married soon so a Prince can help me rule Sarasaland.  
Mae's eyes grew wide.  
 **Mae:** You're gonna be a princess?  
 **Summer:** Soon; when I turn 18. I'd have to make sure I marry someone who I can work well with relationship-wise and business-wise so my reign will be successful.  
Leo had been over to the side, quietly listening in on Summer and Mae's conversation. He didn't like the fact that his parents were trying to marry Summer off so soon. In fact, he felt that if Summer didn't want to be married, then she shouldn't be forced. Summer was independent as it was, and she could handle taking care of herself and a kingdom with her hands tied behind her back. She juggled her schoolwork, housework and extracurriculars smoothly; so why would Summer need a sleazy man with good looks to rule by her side? Leo noticed the sparkle in Mae's eyes. He could tell she was thinking about being princess, and having a prince too. Finally, Leo decided he'd set things straight, and walked over to the young girls.  
 **Leo:** Well- you don't _have_ to marry someone in order to be a princess Mae. If you're smart and independent, you can do it all by yourself. Like Summer, if she were to stay single.  
Summer smiled softly.  
 **Summer:** Thanks Leo. But honestly, I would like to be married. To be eternally tied with the partner you love so deeply…  
Summer closed her eyes and dreamily sighed.  
 **Leo:** Mae, please understand that you don't have to be married. And, if you do get married, make sure it's with someone you truly love.  
 **Summer:** Right. Because if not, you'll regret it for the rest of your life. Why attach yourself to someone you hate with money when you can have somebody who's handsome and cares about you?  
 **Leo:** And here's a tip; money can't buy love.  
Mae took a second to comprehend what Leo said, then she gasped.  
 **Mae:** That's so true! **  
**Leo and Summer exchanged glances with each other and they both broke into a laugh simultaneously at the young girl's elation. Mae smile grew big and she drew both of her cousins into a hug.  
 **Mae:** Thank you Leo, thank you Summer. You two are the best cousins ever; I couldn't get better advice from anyone else. Except for my parents, but they don't count.  
Summer returned Mae's hug while Leo stroked Mae's hair.  
 **Summer:** No problem Mae.  
 **Leo:** We'll always be here for you.  
-

 **(Mushroom Kingdom-Peach's Castle) (Present-2020)**

Mae opened her eyes and lifted her head off of her feathery pillow. Footsteps had caused her to stir in her sleep. A toad had walked into her room to pull open the blind to allow to sunlight into the bedroom.  
 **Toad:** Good morning Mae. Mario and Peach have instructed me to wake you up so you can eat breakfast and get started right away on your schoolwork so you may have time for today's activities.  
Mae rubbed her eyes to adjust them to the light and sat up in her bed.  
 **Mae:** Oh, OK. I'm getting up now.  
As the toad turned to leave, he seemed to stagger once he got to the door. He hurried back into the room and place a tiny nicely wrapped box with a glittery purple bow on Mae's desk.  
 **Toad:** OH! I almost forgot; happy 16th birthday Mae!  
Mae smiled and climbed out of bed.  
 **Mae:** Thank you so much. I'm sure whatever you gave me is going to be really neat.  
The toad had then left, shutting the door behind him. Seeing the gift instantly put Mae in a good mood. She couldn't believe that she had finally turned sixteen! Mae walked up to her closet and removed the dress she had been saving for her sweet sixteen; a short, long sleeve lace dress paired with white 2 inch heels and a necklace with a white gem. With these items in her hands, she then headed for her bathroom so she can take her shower.

 **(Dark Lands-Bowser's Castle)**

A book slid off of a desk and made an unpleasantly blaring noise hitting the ground. Bowser Jr. immediately woke up, stunned by this. He looked at the clutter of work that had accumulated on his desk and sighed with irritation. Once again, Junior had been feuding with the Koopalings, his adopted siblings. Ludwig, the oldest of the Koopalings, had been boasting about how he had just learned 34 dark spells in just one day. Unamused by this, Junior blatantly shared he could learn 50 in one night. Despite the laughter and teasing he received, Junior was determined he could do it.  
However, Junior knew he has miserably failed. He knew there was no possible way he could learn so many dark spells in just 9 hours, but he had to try, so he shove it in Ludwig's face if he succeeded. Ludwig seemed to beat Junior in everything-dark spells, school, sports, cooking- and Ludwig had a tendency to gloat about it. The only thing Junior was better at than Ludwig was art; and Ludwig doesn't even draw in the first place, so that didn't even count. Junior began to clean off his workspace when he was interrupted by two koopas.  
 **Iggy:** Hey Junior! How's it going?  
 **Lemmy:** We just came to check on your progress.  
Junior rolled his eyes with displeasure. He rather slam his head in an oven than have to listen to these guys speak to him.  
 **Iggy:** So how many spells did you learn?  
 **Lemmy:** 40? 50? 60? 100?  
 **Junior:** 5.  
Iggy and Lemmy both snickered with delight.  
 **Iggy:** What? Sorry, I couldn't hear you. Can you say it again?  
 **Junior:** I said 5 Iggy. OK? I'll be the first to say it. I couldn't do it and I failed. I talk myself up and I failed.  
 **Lemmy:** Aww man, this is great!  
 **Iggy:** Come on Lemmy, we've gotta tell Ludwig.  
 **Lemmy:** I can't wait! He's gonna be so happy- not like he didn't think you'd fail anyway.  
 **Iggy:** Yeah; see you at breakfast loser.  
When the two left, Junior sat down, frustrated. He knew it was childish to always fight with his siblings or get upset every time he lost, but boy, was he mad this time. Junior wished he could've just been stayed an only child- he didn't understand why Bowser had to go and adopt 7 more kids- Junior thought he was enough for his dad. _I guess I just wasn't as much as I thought._ Junior thought. Abruptly, Junior's stomach growled, begging to be fed. Despite the longing to stay in his room and avoid the Koopalings, Junior got off of his chair and went downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Mushroom Kingdom- Peach's Castle)**

As Mae walked down the hallway towards the dining hall, she felt as if she was becoming anxious. At first, she believe it was probably from her excitement about her birthday; she couldn't wait for the extraordinary events that would occur today. However, Mae also felt as if something was wrong. She didn't really know _what_ would go wrong...and that could be what is troubling her the most. Mae stopped in front of the silver double doors that led into the dining hall. Taking a deep breath, she put on a smile and pushed the doors open with all of her might. Mario and Peach were already standing there, waiting for this very arrival.  
 **Mario and Peach:** Happy Birthday Mae!  
Mae hugged her parents with delight.  
 **Mae:** Thanks mom and dad!  
The three all took their seats at the table, where the toads were just finishing placing the family's breakfast on the table.

 **Peach:** We have so many activities planned for you today! Are there any you want to do first?  
 **Mae:** It doesn't matter. Anything is fine!  
Mario leaned towards Peach and whispered to her. Eventually the couple looked at Mae, both with sober faces.

 **Mario:** Mae...your mother and I have been talking.

Mae took notice of this sudden change of mood.  
 **Mae:** What's going on?

 **Peach:** Since you'll be taking the role of princess soon, we've decided that we find you a husband.

Mae's eyes grew wide. She puts down her fork and focused her attention on her parents.

 **Mae:** Pardon me?

 **Mario:** You're legally able to marry now. We think it's best if you could have somebody to rule by your side.

 **Peach:** And not to offend you or anything sweetheart, but you haven't had a real relationship in a while.

 **Mae:** That's because I don't think it's important. I don't believe that it's necessary for me to be married.

 **Mario:** We're just thinking about what's best for you sweetheart.

Mae's eyes lowered down to her plate.

 **Mae:** Yeah, I know.

The entire table was silent; nobody knew the right thing to say next. Finally Mae broke the silence

 **Mae:** So how are you planning to do this?

 **Peach:** We've looked at some guys and selected some that have "potential husband material".

 **Mae:** And this has nothing to do with money, right?

 **Mario:** Of course not Mae!

 **Peach:** Honestly, the only person who'd marry somebody for money is that old Bowser.

Mario and Peach both laughed at this comment. Mae's face was still as stone. She didn't like hearing anything about Bowser; hearing the stories about his kidnapping of her mother made her furious.  
This situation reminded her of the conversation she had with her cousins 5 years ago, where Leo warned her to be careful of marriage. She didn't think her parents would believe in the whole "prince and princess" theory; but she was clearly wrong. Keeping this thought in mind, Mae knew what she needed to do next.

 **Mae:** Do you mind taking me somewhere?

 **Peach:** Any place you want Mae; it's your day today.

 **Mae:** I want to visit Summer. Can you take me to Sarasaland?

 **(Dark Lands- Bowser's Castle)**

Bowser Jr. walked into the dining room, where already the Koopalings were seated, along with the all-powerful Bowser. Junior sat by his father, who was at the end of the table. Ludwig leered at Junior.

 **Ludwig:** Iggy and Lemmy told me how your progress went last night. I mean, I'll admit I thought you'd learn 20 spells max; but seriously, _5?_ I'm a bit surprised.

 **Roy:** I know right?! All of that big talk and he can't even support it!

Junior ate his food and simply ignored the Koopalings, despite the strong urge he had to say something clever back.

 **Wendy:** What's wrong with you? Cat's got your tongue?

 **Morton:** He's probably too embarrassed to speak.

The Koopalings laughed with great volume at this. Bowser wiped his mouth.

 **Bowser:** Alright, settle down, no need for all of this. Besides, I have very important news to share.

 **Larry:** What is it dad?

 **Bowser:** I've decided on who will take my place on the throne once I step down.

Ludwig leaned forward towards Bowser. He looked over at Junior and grinned.

 **Ludwig:** _Oh, did you father?_

 **Bowser:** It was a difficult decision; but I have decided that Junior should be heir to the throne.

Junior instantly perked up.

 **Junior:** Whoa, you said _me?_

 **Iggy:** Why him?

 **Roy:** Yeah?

 **Bowser:** Well, Junior is my biological son; it'd only make sense if he took the throne. Besides, I believe he'd do an excellent job.

 **Junior:** You really mean that dad?

 **Bowser:** Of course.

Bowser smiled and patted his son on the shoulder. Ludwig, who had seemed to be frozen in anguish, finally spoke.

 **Ludwig:** But...that's not even fair! He's not the oldest; I am! I'm 18 for Pete's sake, I'm ready to rule- he's 15, he has 5 years!

 **Bowser:** It wasn't like I hadn't considered you Ludwig. It just that since you're planning to go to college, you should probably stem your career from there.

Ludwig stood up and briskly walked away.

 **Lemmy:** He's really mad.

Wendy rolled her eyes and stood up.

 **Wendy:** You think genius?

She grabbed her plate and Ludwig's plate and headed into the kitchen. The rest of the Koopalings followed, leaving Bowser and his son alone.

 **Bowser:** So do you know what I expect from you Junior?

 **Junior:** What?

 **Bowser:** You're going to make sure you cover _all_ of the duties I carried out as King, right?

 **Junior:** Sure dad, of course.

 **Bowser:** You have no idea what I'm implying, right?

 **Junior:** Not really.

 **Bowser:** You'll make sure you kidnap the upcoming Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.

 **Junior:** Upcoming? What are you talking about?

 **Bowser:** You don't know? Mario and Peach had a girl after they got married. Her name is Mae- she is to become the next princess.

 **Junior:** Oh, I had no idea. When was she born?

 **Bowser:** I think 16 years ago.

 **Junior:** So is that why you stopped kidnapping Peach?

 **Bowser:** What do you mean?

 **Junior:** Because Mario did everything you wanted to do with Peach- get married, touch her, and have a child. There was no point in it anymore, huh?

 **Bowser:** What? I never wanted to touch Peach that way, and I especially did not want a child with her. Just marriage, so I could get the Mushroom Kingdom. You know I want more than the Dark Lands Junior. And speaking of the Mushroom Kingdom and Dark Lands, I want you to kidnap Princess Mae so I can fulfill my dreams of owning the Mushroom Kingdom and the Dark Lands.

 **Junior:** But dad, the girl isn't going to just give us the kingdom. How am I supposed to get it?

Bowser rolled his eyes.

 **Bowser:** Don't you get it Junior? You're going to force Mae to marry you. Weren't you paying any attention at all?

Junior was uncertain about all of this. He was never really OK with kidnapping Princess Peach in the first place; he knew it was wrong. He only participated because he got to be in charge of the Koopalings and he had hopes that in the unlikely event that Peach and Bowser do marry, he'd finally have a mother figure for him, since his biological mother had disappeared when he was born. However, Junior didn't feel right about duplicating these actions with Princess Mae. It'd be wrong.

 **Bowser:** Let me tell you this son; if you somehow manage to pull through the plan, I'd be really impressed. It be the first successful plan we'd ever had here!

Junior perked up

 **Junior:** Wait- really?

 **Bowser:** Of course. I mean, do you know how many time my plans failed? Why, you'd be the best Koopa in this castle if you could execute a kidnapping right.

Junior saw this as a chance; a chance to finally being superior to Ludwig. A chance to be able to finally win over his father's favor. Junior's uncertainty turned into determination, never in his life was he committed to carry out his father's plan.

 **Junior:** OK dad. I promise I'll make you proud. I will successfully complete this mission.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Sarasaland-Daisy's Castle)**

Mae followed the toad guard through the halls of her Aunt Daisy's castle. They finally walked into a living room and approached two wooden doors.  
 **Toad Guard:** Summer is out on the balcony doing her schoolwork; but I'm sure she will not mind your company.  
 **Mae:** Thank you. If you would, I'd wish to be alone with her.  
The toad guard nodded. He opened one of the doors and let Mae through.  
 **Toad Guard:** Summer, you have a visitor.  
Mae felt out of place. She and Summer haven't seen each other since Mae was 14. The toad guard shut the door, leaving the two alone. Summer turned around, her eyes sparkling when she saw her cousin.  
 **Summer:** Mae! It's been so long! Happy Birthday!

Mae smiled and sat next to Summer on the porch swing. Summer was surrounded by many books and papers; she had been dedicated to her schoolwork lately.  
 **Summer:** What brings you here?  
 **Mae:** I need to talk to you. Get some advice.

Summer sighed. She closed the notebook that rested in her lap and placed it to the side.  
 **Summer:** You know I don't have good advice without Leo. You might as well call him.  
 **Mae:** I don't want to bother him during his studies.  
Summer decided that she wanted to become an English Professor and wanted to spend the next 5 years in college when she turned 19, and had Leo become heir to the throne instead. Daisy and Luigi decided he should still go to college before becoming Prince, and sent him off when he was 18. Mae hadn't seen him since then.

 **Summer:** Well, how can I help you?

 **Mae:** Remember when you were 13? When you were going to have dinner with some guy you're parents wanted you to marry?

 **Summer:** Oh gosh, yes. I hated every minute of that dinner. That was the day I found out I liked girls.

 **Mae:** Really?

 **Summer:** No; but it was so bad I could've just declared I was gay right away just to get out of the situation. All that man did was talk, talk, talk.

Mae giggled at this. She missed Summer's sense of humor. After a few seconds, her smile slowly faded away.

 **Mae:** Well, my parents-now they want me to get married.  
 **Summer:** Really? Well, I'm not that surprised; I always knew that this day would come.

Summer pulled her legs to the side onto the porch swing and pulled down her dress. Looking out into the distance, she thought about to say next and sighed.

 **Summer:** Well, first of all, no matter how dumb you think this is, you've gotta respect your parent. I don't want you to create any more trouble for yourself, OK? You didn't talk back or anything, right?

 **Mae:** Of course not Summer, they're my parents.

 **Summer:** Good. Second, I say you're going to have to just do what they want. But don't let them take full control.

 **Mae:** How am I supposed to do that? Letting them have their way is already having full control.

 **Summer:** Not exactly. If they want you to marry some guy, marry who you want. They may want you to marry some guy who is vain, but you can take control and tell them you simply won't.

Mae raised her eyebrows. _That makes sense,_ she thought. If her parents wanted her to marry, they should at least let her have the freedom to marry whom she pleases. Summer sighed again, this time, softer.

 **Summer:** I hope my advice helped. I believe Leo would've given better advice. He'd know what to tell you.

 **Mae:** Summer, your advice is awesome. I'm really glad you gave it to me. I mean...just seeing you really brightened my day. It's the best present I could ever ask for.

Summer smiled and playfully pushed Mae.

 **Summer:** Oh please Mae. You could be doing much better things than this.

Mae giggled. After a while, an urgent thought came to Summer's mind. She pondered about it for second, wondering if it was important to mention it to Mae. After a while, Summer decided to give in and tell her.

 **Summer:** Um, you might wanna hear me out here as well.

 **Mae:** What is it?

 **Summer:** Well, since you'll be princess soon, you'll probably going to have worry about Bowser.

 **Mae:** Ugh, do you have to bring _him_ up?

 **Summer:** Unfortunately. You know he probably still wants the Mushroom Kingdom and there only one way in his mind to get it; kidnapping the one in charge of it. Obviously, that's you.

 **Mae:** So what are you telling me?

 **Summer:** You have got to stay on your toes. You don't know what he will do. I'm just looking out for you. Promise you'll keep an eye open?

 **Mae:** Yeah, of course. I don't wanna end up going through what my mom went through.

Summer patted Mae on the back. She then stood up.

 **Summer:** Tell you what; this work can wait. How about we go out and get you a treat?

 **(Dark Lands- Bowser's Castle)**

Bowser Jr. stood on the front porch, calmly watching the plants below him gently rustle along with the wind. He was having mixed feelings about what he had been told this morning; on the bright side, he was glad his father had finally saw some potential in him and allowed him to take over the throne, let alone being seen as more worthy that's Ludwig. On the other side, he still had to attempt to get the Mushroom Kingdom by using his father's old tactic. He still didn't feel right about it; he didn't want to be seen as such a horrible person. Junior sighed with vocals and let his face drop over the railing.

 **Junior:** Why can't we just buy the stupid kingdom?

The front door opened, and Ludwig came out; immediately his expression turned into disgust upon seeing Junior.

 **Ludwig:** Why are you here?

 **Junior:** Because I can.

Ludwig leaned against the house, eyeing Junior for a bit. Annoyed, Junior turned to look at him.

 **Junior:** Look; Dad told you why he didn't choose you. All there's left for you is to get the hell over it and move on.

 **Ludwig:** You watch who you're talking to, OK? I'll do a better job than your sorry ass ever would. I deserve to be king and you know it.

 **Junior:** Dad choose _me_ to be king because he said _I_ deserve to.

Junior cruised up to Ludwig and crossed his arms, looking up in his face.

 **Junior:** And if you have a problem with that, you can sure as hell deal with it. Because nothing about this is going to change.

Ludwig was not intimidated by this.

 **Ludwig:** You're probably too soft to kidnap anyone anyway.

 **Junior:** What makes you say that?

 **Ludwig:** Oh come on, you don't think I hear you talking to yourself every time we have a mission? You only do what your dad tells you so you can replace your real mom with Peach or you can boss us around. If dad wanted you to kidnap the new princess so you can marry _her;_ you wouldn't have the guts too.

 **Junior:** We'll see about that.

Ludwig quietly snickered and shoved Junior out of his way.

 **Ludwig:** I have somewhere to be if you don't mind.

As he reached at the bottom of the stairs, Ludwig stopped and looked back at Junior.

 **Ludwig:** And let's be honest; if the princess was really forced to marry one of us, it'd be me. She wants a man; not a boy.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Mushroom Kingdom- Ice Cream Parlor)**

Mae smiled with delight as she savor the sweet strawberry flavor of her ice cream. It had been a while since she had ice cream that wasn't made by toad servants. Summer finished the last bit of her vanilla ice cream before speaking.

 **Summer:** So; what are the rest of your plan for today?

 **Mae:** Just relax, I guess. My parents did set me up to go on this date tonight after my birthday dinner. He's supposed to take me dancing.

 **Summer:** Well isn't that fancy! I'm sure you're going to have a blast!

Mae anxiously moved her spoon around in her ice cream.

 **Mae:** I don't know; I'm nervous. I'm not quite sure how to act.

 **Summer:** What are you talking about? You act elegant and polite.

 **Mae:** Well, yeah, that, but I don't wanna seem stuck up.

 **Summer:** Then be yourself. You're polite and fun at the same time already Mae; don't stress over it so much.

 **Mae:** I think it's too late for that.

 **Summer:** You're gonna be fine. And besides, I promise this guy's gonna be awesome, polite and cute! How bad can it be?

 **(Mushroom Kingdom-Ballroom Party)**

Mae sat down and removed her shoe, massaging her foot.

 **Date:** Geez, sorry for stepping on your feet again. I'm not really the best dancer.

 **Mae:** Oh don't worry, it's fine. I guess.

 **Date:** My parents tried to convince me to learn ballroom dancing, but I told them I ain't up for it. I'm into science. I'm trying to find all of the ways to combine the elements on the periodic table into compounds by two.

Mae rolled her eyes as she slipped her shoe back on.

 **Mae:** Yes, you already told me. 9 times.

The boy sat down with Mae.  
 **Date:** So, do you have any plans when you become princess?

 **Mae:** Not really.

 **Date:** You know what you should do? You should put the Kingdom behind big metal gates. I bet you that King Koopa's gonna try and snatch you up. I could probably work really hard to put up the most protective gates ever made in chemistry! You've gotta protect yourself. I'd try to save you but I ain't that strong. I have no chance. And who knows if your dad's gonna be around to save you.  
Mae had had enough of this. This boy only talked about chemistry and Bowser. If she had to sit there and take any more of this, she'd kill herself. Mae looked over at the salad bar. The line was quite lengthy. She decided that she would send the boy over there.  
 **Mae:** Do you mind getting me a salad?

 **Date:** Not at all. I'll be back.

Once the boy left, Mae saw this as her chance. She grabbed her clutch and stood up. Mae knew that it was incredibly rude to leave in the middle of a date, so she walked as if she was just heading to one of the snack bars. At one point, she saw one man; he had a black layered undercut and light blue eyes, and was decked out in a black dress pants and white shirt, topped off with a black vest and a striped tie. When she made eye contact with him, Mae also stopped in her tracks; this man was very handsome, and she wanted to stop and speak to him. But knowing that she needed to go, she only smiled and continued walking. _I probably looked really dumb, walking off like that,_ Mae thought. Just as she could see the exit, Mae sped up and headed for the door. But she accidently ran into a couple who was also trying to leave. Mae stumbled back, and her heel gave away. Mae closed her eyes as she felt herself fall, but then realized she hadn't hit the ground. She opened her eyes and realized she had been caught by the man with the light blue eyes. The man helped her back onto her feet.  
 **Peter:** Are you OK? That fall would've been painful. I'm really glad I was able to save you in time.

Mae blushed.

 **Mae:** I'm fine. Thanks.  
 **Peter:** You looked like you were in a rush. Where are you headed?

 **Mae:** Oh, I just needed to get home. My parents are expected in a few minutes.

 **Peter:** I see. Hey, if you're not busy tomorrow, do you think we can meet up for lunch?

The man realized what he said and started stuttering.

 **Peter:** I mean- unless you're already taken or something- or if I'm being too pushy, I don't mean to-

 **Mae:** I'd love to. By the way, I'm Mae. I don't believe you told me your name?

 **Peter:** I'm Peter. It's so amazing to meet you, Mae.

 **(5 months later- Mushroom Kingdom- Park)**

Mae observed her reflection in the Park's lake. She adjusted her hair and smiled when she saw her boyfriend's reflection appear in the water. Peter helped her up and kissed her on her forehead.

 **Mae:** Peter, why did you have us meet here?

 **Peter:** It's a surprise. Come on.

The two stepped onto the sidewalk that circled the lake. Mae's eyes followed the alluring features of the trees go by, while Peter's eyes were fixed directly on Mae.

 **Peter:** Hey, you know how long it's been since we met?

 **Mae:** Of course, 5 months.

 **Peter:** Right. You know, those have been the best 5 months of my life. I'll never forget them. And, I really want my life to continue being the way it is with you.

Mae frowned.

 **Mae:** What are you talking about Peter?

Peter only smiled. He got down on one knee and pulled out a small, velvet black box. Mae gasped when Peter opened it. It was a lustrous diamond ring.

 **Peter:** Mae, will you marry me?

Mae started crying as she flung herself into Peter's arms.

 **Mae:** Yes, yes of course!

Peter lustfully kissed Mae on her lips.

 **Mae:** This is so exciting! We have to tell my parents! They're going to be so excited for us! I'm excited for us! I'm so excited I think I'm gonna explode!

Peter laughed at Mae and stroked her hair.

 **Peter:** Alright, relax! We don't want that to happen! Let's go and tell them now.

 **(Dark Lands-Bowser's Castle)**

Morton peeked into the meeting room. Junior sat at the end of the large wooden table, surrounded by loads of paper and books.

 **Morton:** What do you want? Why did you call us to see you?

 **Junior:** Because I have to go over the plan with you guys to kidnap the princess.

 **Morton:** What makes you think we're just gonna follow your orders?

 **Junior:** Because dad said that if I needed help, I can get your help. And you can't say no.

Morton rolled his eyes and looked back into the hall.

 **Morton** : Get in here so we can get this over with!

Within a few seconds, they rest of Koopalings appeared and they all sat down. Ludwig was the only one absent. Taking no note of this, Junior stood up and pinned a giant concept map onto the whiteboard.

 **Wendy:** What the hell is that?

 **Junior:** Duh, it's my plan.

 **Iggy:** Why is it so complicated?

 **Junior:** It's not even that complicated!

 **Roy:** Why are all of the arrows crossing each to get to a box? That's so much!

 **Junior:** Maybe you should take the time to learn this and stop complaining!

 **Larry:** Dad didn't make us do nearly this much work!

Junior sat down and rubbed his temples.

 **Junior:** This will be harder than I imagined.

The doors opened, and Ludwig and Bowser walked in.

 **Ludwig:** I told you I do not want to follow any of his orders and that is final.

Ludwig took notice of the map.

 **Ludwig:** And what the hell is that?

 **Junior:** It's my plan, we've been over this already!

 **Ludwig:** You cannot be serious about making me listen to him.

 **Bowser:** Ludwig, this is his first attempt at kidnapping the princess. We need to give him a chance.

 **Ludwig:** Dad…

Bowser pointed at the only empty chair left at the table.

 **Bowser:** Sit.

Ludwig groaned and plopped into the chair.

 **Junior:** Anyway, this is how it's gonna go down.

He pointed to a green square.

 **Junior:** That's you Iggy. Your job is to make sure we have all of the supplies we need for that night

He pointed to a red square.

 **Junior:** Roy, you're going to be our muscle.

He pointed to a light blue square.

 **Junior:** Larry, you'll keep an eye on the downstairs floor to make sure no one is suspicious of anything.

He pointed to a pink square.

 **Junior:** Wendy, you'll watch the upstairs floor.

He pointed to a rainbow square.

 **Junior:** Lemmy will be in charge of the ladder.

He pointed to a brown square

 **Junior:** And Morton will get the princess when I tell him to.

 **Ludwig:** Where am I?

 **Junior:** Oh….right.

He pointed to a small dark blue square, which only had one line.

 **Junior:** You'll just drive us to and back from the castle.

 **Ludwig:** That's it?

 **Junior:** If I gave you more work, you'll complain about.

 **Ludwig:** That's not true! I won't do it because you'd probably make it super ridiculous

 **Junior:** See, this is why I can't work with you!

 **Bowser:** Alright, enough! Junior, you're plan is genius. When do you want to do it?

 **Junior:** Tonight once everyone's in bed. My plan is to not attract too much attention.

 **Wendy:** Yeah, like I'm not going to notice a bright koopa clown car in the middle of the night when the sky is supposed to be clear. If I was a toad, I'm probably gonna eventually get up and look out a window; when I see a clown car, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna run my loud mouth to someone.

 **Junior:** Then we'll just take the back ways.

The room was silent for a while, until Lemmy broke it.

 **Lemmy:** Are we done here?

 **Junior:** Oh...I guess. See you all tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Mushroom Kingdom- Peach's Castle)**

Mario walked into the kitchen, where Peach was placing a cake into the oven.

 **Mario:** Where is Mae? I thought she didn't have any plans.

 **Peach:** Oh, Peter called and wanted to see her. He never said what for. It must be some kind of surprise.

A toad walked into the kitchen.

 **Toad:** I apologize for interrupting, but Mae and Peter have returned and they'd like to speak to you.

Mario and Peach looked at each other with bewildered expressions.

 **Peach:** Is everything OK?

 **Toad:** Oh, of course Princess! They just would like to share some news.

The couple relaxed.

 **Mario** : You had us frightened there for a second Toad.

 **Toad:** My mistake sir! Let me take you to them.

The Toad led Mario and Peach to the foyer. Mae and Peter were standing there, with Mae's left hand in Peter's hand. Their smiles were unusually large, as if something huge were to happen any moment. The Toad exited, and Mario and Peach stood in front of them, curious for the couple's news.

 **Mario:** What's going on guys?

Mae looked at Peter and back at her parents. She removed her left hand from Peter and showed her parents the ring. Peach gasped.

 **Peach:** Oh, Mae!

Mario was speechless. He didn't expect this. Peach shook his shoulder.

 **Peach:** What wrong Mario?

 **Mario:** Nothing! I'm just surprised by this. You really love our daughter?

 **Peter:** Of course sir. I know 5 months is only a short time, but it only took that amount of time to realize that Mae was the one for me.

Mario let Peter's words sink in. He then nodded his head and patted Peter's back, accompanied by a warm smile.

 **Mario:** Well then, congratulations; when's the wedding?

Mae shrieked with delight and hugged Peter. Everyone else giggle, Mae had never been this elated. Mae released herself from Peter.

 **Mae:** I want get married a week from today. Can we please?

 **Mario:** Sure, whatever you want.

 **Mae:** And can we have it in your garden? No, I wanna have it at Delfino Island. But I want my bouquet to be filled with your red roses and white lilies.

 **Peach:** Of course dear.

 **Mae:** And can the cake be a marble cake? There's always the problem with people wanting either vanilla or chocolate. Why not do marble cake?

 **Peter:** That doesn't sound like a bad idea dear.

 **Mae:** And the honeymoon! Let's see, can we have it at the-

 **Mario:** Woah, who say we're having that?

 **Mae:** Dad!

 **Mario:** I'm not quite sure if I want the _full_ experiences of a honeymoon.

 **Peach:** Oh Mario, we'll discuss it later.

Peach cupped her hands over her mouth.

 **Peach:** _Toad!_

Within only 3 seconds, a toad ran into the foyer.

 **Toad:** How can I be of assistance?

 **Peach:** Can you grab our phone book and a pen and a sheet of paper?

The Toad hurried out of the room and back in, with all the suggested items.

 **Peach:** Who do want to invite?

 **Mae:** _I_ get to choose who can come?

 **Peach:** This is your wedding sweetheart. Whatever you think will make it the best, we'll make it happen!

Mae's face lit up.

 **Mae:** Then, we of course have to invite Summer. She'll be so happy for me! And Aunt Daisy and Uncle Luigi, and we have to see if Leo can go. And how about some of the toads and their family? And we can also invite Starlow, and Rosalina, and the Yoshis, and Donkey and Diddy Kong…

By the time Mae had finally completed her list, it was two pages of names. The Toad poked around the phonebook until he came across one more kingdom.

 **Toad:** Would you like to invite anyone from the Dark Lands?

 **Mae:** The Dark Lands? Are you kidding? Who would I invite, Bowser? His minions? No way I'm letting them ruin my wedding.

 **Mario:** Speaking of Bowser, we should get extra security for the wedding. The last thing I want is for Bowser to take my little girl on her wedding day.

 **Toad:** On it!

The Toad hurried out of the room.

 **Peter:** Well, I have to go spread the news to my parents. They'll take a bit to adjust to the news.

 **Mae:** Oh OK Peter. Don't forget to let me know who'd you like to come as well.

Peter gave Mae a goodbye kiss on the cheek and left.

 **Mae:** I've gotta go tell Summer the news; She's going to be thrilled!

Peach and Mario watched as Mae took off down the hall.

 **(Dark Lands- Bowser's Castle)**

 **Iggy:** What about this Junior? Can we bring this? Please?

Junior lowered the clipboard he was looking at and glared at the neon-colored gun Iggy held in his hands.

 **Junior:** No Iggy, I told you I don't want to bring any weapons with us. We're just gonna go in, get the girl, and get out.

 **Iggy:** What if we get attacked?

 **Junior:** That's not going to happen because we're not going to get anyone's attention. And if were to get attack, we have Roy for that.

Iggy rolled his eyes and tossed the gun to the side. He walked over to a large burlap bag and dragged his back over to Junior.

 **Iggy:** Then here's everything else.

 **Junior:** Great. Get the others.

Iggy left the garage. About a minute later, he and the rest of the Koopalings entered the garage. They all line up in front of Junior.

 **Junior:** Alright, let's go over the deal.

He took out his map and laid it on to the floor.

 **Junior:** Once we pack everything up, we're gonna drive to Peach's Castle, get the ladder up to the girl's window which I believe is here.

He pointed to a window on the map.

 **Junior:** Lemmy's then going to set up the ladder. Lemmy will stay down and make sure nobody is awake. Once that's cleared, Wendy and I will climb up the ladder into the girl's bedroom. Morton will climb up too, but he's going to stay on the ladder so I can pass him the girl quickly. Lemmy will hold the ladder still.

Junior pointed towards an arrow.

 **Junior:** Ludwig will park the clown car here.

 **Ludwig:** Geez, I never knew how useful I'd be.

He pointed back to Mae's bedroom window.

 **Junior:** Wendy will stand by the girl's bedroom door and make sure nobody is coming. I will grab the sleeping girl, leave this note here saying she went to a friend's house and pass her on to Morton. Wendy will then signal Ludwig to come back, we take the girl and then we all celebrate.

 **Roy:** Who says we want to celebrate with you?

 **Junior:** Those who'd like to celebrate with me can. Any questions?

 **Larry:** How will we communicate if there's a problem?

 **Junior:** I'm glad you asked. I got three walkie-talkies and I decided that Lemmy, Ludwig and I will get them. If something happens up upstairs we can communicate to everyone downstairs, and if a problem occurs downstairs we can communicate to the people upstairs.

Junior looked at the time. It was almost 10 PM.

 **Junior:** We should probably get ready. Meet me back here in 30 minutes.

 **Morton:** Hey, Junior, I understand that dad had "faith" in you to kidnap the princess and to be successful and all of that good stuff, but just by looking at this plan, it's very complex and long- I'm sure you put a lot of thought into this plan, and if dad trusts you then I trust you, but-

 **Junior:** For heaven's sake Morton, get to the point!

 **Morton:** Are you sure this is going to work?

 **Junior:** Morton, I've worked on this for 5 months- I'm positive that this will work.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Mushroom Kingdom- Peach's Castle)**

Junior finally pried open the window with a crowbar. He tossed the crowbar down to the ground and opened and climbed in the window, with Wendy behind him. Wendy took one look at the room and made a disgusted face.

 **Wendy:** What kind of room is this? It's all bright and fancy and snobbish. Who'd stay in a room like this?

 **Junior:** She's the daughter of Princess Peach Wendy. People like these guys like to live in lavish. They're rich.

 **Wendy:** If I didn't know any better, I'd think the person who slept in here was a total-

Junior shushed her. Mae had turned over in her sleep. Once she stopped moving, Junior and Wendy relaxed.

 **Junior:** Go stand by the door.

Wendy walked over the bedroom door and cracked it open. She didn't see anyone.

 **Wendy:** You're good, but make it quick.

Junior placed his note on Mae's desk. He then looked over at Morton, who just climbed up the ladder.

 **Morton:** Here.

Morton held out rope. Junior took it and walked over to Mae's bed. He removed her covers and started to tie her up.

 **Junior:** Wendy, take this and tell Lemmy and Ludwig we're almost done.

He handed Wendy his walkie-talkie. Wendy turned it on.

 **Wendy:** You guys, we're almost done. Get ready to go.

 **Lemmy:** Got it!

 **Ludwig:** You guys didn't screw up yet?

 **Wendy:** What? Ludwig, shut up. Everything's going fine.

 **Ludwig:** Please, just wait, that little loser going to do something that's going to mess up the entire mission.

 **Wendy:** This isn't the time to start crap Ludwig!

However, it was too late. Junior had overheard Ludwig and Wendy and got very upset. He stormed over to Wendy and snatched the walkie-talkie out of her hand.

 **Junior:** OK, listen here; instead of talking crap about me while I'm doing this mission, why don't you, once again, get the hell over yourself and stop trying to make me feel bad about myself because dad didn't choose you!

 **Ludwig:** Oh, what's wrong? Did I hit a nerve? I mean, I'm not surprised. You always get mad at me for something. Especially when we're discussing how you're a failure and all of that.

By this time, Junior was irate. He balled up his free hand into a fist and almost shouted.

 **Junior:** Ludwig, what don't you just shut the hell up?

Wendy looked down the hallway to the left. She noticed a light had been turned on in one of the rooms.

 **Wendy:** Good job genius, look at what you've done.

Junior hurried over to Mae.

 **Junior:** Let's just go, we'll barely have time if we hang around any longer.

Junior tried to lift Mae on his own, but it was no use. Wendy rolled her eyes and walked over to Junior. She grabbed Mae's legs and stalled for a little bit before lifting her.

 **Wendy:** She's so skinny and she feels like she weighs 1,000 pounds!

 **Junior:** How about 5,000?

Once they got to the window, the two handed her off to Morton, who held her with no problem.

 **Morton:** What now?

 **Junior:** Just go down, and hope Ludwig pulls up by the time you get to the ground.

Morton carefully took his time down the ladder with Mae as Junior and Wendy followed. Once everyone was down, Ludwig appear with the Clown Car. Just as he prepared to say a rude comment, he noticed Mae in Morton's arms.

 **Ludwig:** Is that her?

 **Junior:** Yeah, so what?

 **Ludwig:** Um, nothing. Just hurry up and get in.

Morton put Mae into the clown car. Everyone else scurried into the car and Ludwig drove off.

 **(Dark Lands-Bowser's Castle)**

Mae opened her eyes. She just had the strangest dream where she being kidnapped by a bunch of people at night. It had almost seemed so real…  
 **Mae:** Wait a second-!

Mae sat up. She wasn't laying in her bright purple canopy bed, but in a pearl white double bed. The room consisted of light blue walls, a light wooden nightstand with a white lamp on it, a light blue rug and a black clock. This room wasn't anything like Mae's at all. Mae tried to climb out of bed, but she stumbled and hit the ground. She noticed her right arm had been chained to one of the legs of the bed. _What the hell is going on?_ She thought. Mae stood up and looked out the window above the nightstand. She was definitely not at home, maybe not even the Mushroom Kingdom. Where was she? Mae noticed somebody walking across the street. Since she was on a very high floor, Mae had to squint her eyes to get a better picture. _Oh no, oh no...is that a Koopa Troopa? Am I in the Dark Lands?_ Mae sat down onto the bed. She felt as if she was going to throw up. Did Bowserseriously have the nerve to kidnap her already? She hadn't even been sworn in as princess- what was this dragon's problem anyway? Suddenly, Mae heard a strange clicking noise. It was the doorknob of the bedroom door. The door opened, and a young koopa, who looked about Mae's age, walked into the room. Even though he was young, the boy had a resemblance to Bowser.

 **Junior:** Good Morning Mae.

 **Mae:** What is going on? Who are you?

 **Junior:** What? How do you not know me? I'm Bowser Jr.

 **Mae:** You-are you Bowser's son or something?

 **Junior:** Duh-you're a bit more ditzy than I thought. I guess like mother like daughter.

 **Mae:** How about like father like son? You're the one that kidnapped me didn't you?!

 **Junior:** Yeah, that was me. You know, gotta prepare for the throne and all.

Mae yanked on the chain to attempt to break it loose, but it was no use.

 **Mae:** This is outrageous! You better let me go!

 **Junior:** I'm afraid I can't do that. You'll be here for a while.

 **Mae:** What are you talking about?

 **Junior:** Well, since my dad wants to take over the Mushroom Kingdom, he thought to himself, why not marry the new princess so he can get the Kingdom? So me and you are gonna get real close for these next few days.

 **Mae:** Not if my parent have anything to do with it. My dad will come here and kick your dad's AND your ass alike!

 **Junior:** We'll see about that- if your parents are dumb enough, they'll believe the note I wrote and left in your room. So in short, they're not going to come, and you're gonna be my wife.

 **Mae:** I'll- I'll never marry you! Never! I'm not going to go through what my mom went through.

Mae held back tears. She had to do something to change this guy's mind. Sure, he was being a total jerk, but he didn't seem like nearly a bad person on the inside. It may sound dumb, but Mae really believed this. Junior couldn't really be exactly like his dad.

 **Mae:** And besides, I'm already engaged. You can't force us to marry, because I'm marrying someone I truly love! I wanna be with them- I just want to be in their arms!

Mae lowered her head, and her tears fell, landing one at a time on the floor. Junior was taken aback by this. _Oh my gosh,_ he thought. Now was he not just forcing Mae to marry him, but he was also breaking off her relationship with someone else. Junior felt horrible, he want to comfort Mae by saying he wouldn't marry her; but impressing his dad and proving Ludwig wrong was still a bit more important. He crossed his arms and leaned on the wall. He could barely speak.

 **Junior:** I-I don't care. Not my-um, problem.

Mae raised her head. Her face was stained from her tears and her eyes were red. She also held a facial expression that said, "I want to kill myself."

 **Mae:** What are you talking about; this is your problem! You did all of this to me! I want to go home!

Junior decided that he should let Mae be alone for a bit.

 **Junior:** I, uh- I'm gonna go.

Junior opened her door and exited. Once he closed the door, he turned to face his dad, who was standing there, listening in.

 **Bowser:** I take it she's upset with you.

 **Junior:** How about pissed off?

Junior slid past his dad and walk off.

 **Junior:** I need a nap. Get her a dress to put on so she's not stuck in her nightgown.

Ludwig walked past Junior and noticed the forlorn look on his face. Once Junior disappeared around the corner, Ludwig spoke to Bowser.

 **Ludwig:** Dad, he doesn't look too happy.

 **Bowser:** So? What does that have to with anything?

 **Ludwig:** Maybe something happened in there. Maybe the princess told him something that made him want to cancel the mission. Let's face it, Junior is as emotional as a girl.

 **Bowser:** Son, Junior does not give up that easy. You and I know that.

Ludwig crossed his arms and smirked.

 **Ludwig:** We'll see. But if I were you, I'd keep an eye on him.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Mushroom Kingdom-Peach's Castle)**

A Toad knocked on Mae's bedroom door.

 **Toad:** Mae? You're parents sent me to wake you up.

He opened the door and peeked his head in. The Toad noticed Mae's empty bed. Feeling a bit edgy, he pushed the door opened all the way and aimlessly looked around. This situation never had never happened before; where was Mae? The Toad's head eventually swerved into the direction of Mae's desk, when he then froze; there was a note. The Toad picked it up and read it.

 _Dear mom and dad,_

 _I got up this morning to visit a friend. I promise to be back soon. Please do not worry._

 _Signed, your daughter, Mae._

The Toad was confused. Sure, Mae was always visiting her friends or her boyfriend Peter, but not this early in the morning. He decided he would take it to Princess Peach and Mario. He headed back downstairs and walked into the throne room, where Peach was sitting in her throne, reading a novel. The toad held up the letter.

 **Toad:** Excuse me Princess Peach, but I think you should see this.

Peach lowered her booked into her lap and took the letter from the toad. Once she read it, Peach frowned.

 **Peach:** Where did you find this?

 **Toad:** It was on her desk. I don't see why she would leave so early in the morning.

 **Peach:** Neither do I. This is quite strange.

Peach pondered over the note. Even though this note seemed very strange, Mae would never leave to do any unthinkable activities like running away or things like that. She knew much better that that.

 **Peach:** But honestly, you and I both know that Mae's a good child. I don't see her getting into any trouble. Do you

 **Toad:** Ah, well, I suppose not.

 **Peach:** I assume she'll return tonight.

 **Toad:** Are you sure?

 **Peach:** I'm positive. Please don't worry about it, OK? Now, get Mario, we might want to let him know about this as well.

 **(Dark Castle-Bowser's Castle)**

Mae sat on the bed silently, fumbling with the chain that connected her to the bed. She was still shaken up from her earlier breakdown. She wanted to believe that this entire thing was nightmare, but it couldn't be that way. What was that guy's problem anyway? She thought. He acted like he didn't care for Mae at all; he didn't reassure her or anything and took no pity in her emotions. However, despite this, Mae still believed she could make him let her free, all she had to do was just talk to him. This guy had to at least be PRETENDING that he didn't care about Mae's engagement. Nobody was that heartless, right? Mae stood up and adjusted the dress she had been given. She had become impatient; she had been sitting in the room for about 2 hours now and nobody had checked up on her other than some Koopa Troopa who had given her the dress. Unable to get close enough to the door, Mae started to bang on the wall behind the bed.

 **Mae:** HEY! WILL SOMEONE GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW?!

Mae continued to create noise until she heard the door unlock and swing open. Standing in the doorframe was another Koopa Troopa, this one who had pink glasses and a pink shell. He acted as if Mae had been banging on the wall for days.

 **Roy:** Hey! Cut that crap out wouldya? Can't a guy watch TV in peace?

 **Mae:** How about can a princess live her life in peace? Tell Bowser's son to let me go!

 **Roy:** I'm not taking orders from you; it's enough I've gotta take orders from Bowser Jr.! I'm outta here!

 **Mae:** Hey! I'm not done with you! I wanna get out of here too!

 **Roy:** Look kid, I'm not letting you go just because you wanna go home. You're just gonna have to suck it up!

 **Junior:** What's going on in here?

Mae and Roy faced the door. Junior had walked in.

 **Junior:** Get out of here Roy. You're not doing anything besides sparking an argument.

Roy snarled to himself as he exited.

 **Roy:** Yeah, I oughta spark both of you in the face with my fist.

Junior closed the door behind Roy.

 **Junior:** Sorry about that. That's one of my older brothers.

 **Mae:** How many do you have?

 **Junior:** 6 brothers, 1 sister. All of them are adopted except for me.

 **Mae:** Must be hard for your sister to be around so many boys.

 **Junior:** It's whatever for her.

After a few seconds, Junior raised his eyebrows with suspicion.

 **Junior:** What's your deal?

 **Mae:** Huh?

 **Junior:** You were just throwing some sort of sad tantrum hours ago. Now all of the sudden you're just calm. What's going on?

 **Mae:** Nothing! I just want to talk. Haven't you done that before?

 **Junior:** Um, yeah, that's what my mouth does.

Mae wandered a bit closer towards Junior.

 **Mae:** No no, I mean, like; having a meaningful conversation. More than just speaking.

Junior started to feel a bit uncomfortable hearing this.

 **Junior:** What the hell are you doing?

 **Mae:** I just want to know why you're doing this to me.

 **Junior:** I already told you; so my dad can have your kingdom!

 **Mae:** Sure, but we all know that's not really why.

 **Junior:** What makes you say that?

 **Mae:** Because you're acting different now.

 **Junior:** I don't want to discuss this anymore.

 **Mae:** I don't care; tell me why you're really doing this to me!

By this time, Mae had reached the end of the bed. Junior backed up.

 **Junior:** I already told you!

 **Mae:** No you didn't; just tell me why!

 **Junior:** You're starting to get on my nerves kid!

 **Mae:** I don't care, just talk to me!

 **Junior:** Shut up!

 **Mae:** Not until you tell me why!

 **Junior:** As if I'd ever tell you!

 **Mae:** You know what, maybe you will and maybe you won't. But if you don't, I'll only see you as a jerk. A jerk who's just some loser who just takes after his father!

Junior had enough of Mae pestering him. He stomped his right foot, then balled up his fists and started shouting.

 **Junior:** Maybe the reason I'm being such a jerk is because I'm trying to stop being the loser I am to my father and my oldest brother. Maybe I'm just trying to make my father proud of me for once; maybe I'm just trying to prove to my brother that I'm not a loser!

Junior lowered his head and focused on controlling his anger. Mae watched him. _Now we're getting somewhere,_ she thought.

 **Mae:** Your dad's not proud of you?

 **Junior:** He rarely is. He sort of sees me as either a joke or another one of his soldiers.

 **Mae:** And your brother? Roy thinks you're a failure?

 **Junior:** No, my oldest brother, Ludwig. He beats me at everything and always gloats about it. Now that I'm heir to dad's throne and he's not, he acts as if I can't do it and is just waiting for me to screw up.

 **Mae:** Well...I don't think you're a failure. I mean, you successfully kidnapped me on your first try….I mean, I think it's special for you, but obviously not for me. Considering I'm the one who's the victim.

Junior was quiet. From his fists still balled up, his eyes still angled at the ground and his body shaking, Mae could tell his was still furious. Mae because cautious as she spoke.

 **Mae:** I-I do have to tell you, Junior- is all of that really worth taking someone away from the comfort of their home, their loved ones? Not even just me; think about if you did it to others. Is it really worth it?

 **Junior:** I don't know.

Mae's conversation was cut short when Junior turned around and left the room, leaving her alone in the dismal and desolate environment he created.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Dark Lands- Bowser's Castle)**

Ludwig sat in the living room, waiting for Roy to return from trying to find the noise that had been booming throughout the castle. Finally, Roy walked in, with a face that show he had been annoyed quite enough for the day.

 **Ludwig:** So, what was it?

 **Roy:** It was that dumb princess Junior made us kidnap. She was trying to get us to let her go. She's lucky Junior came in; otherwise I'd have a few choice of words for her.

 **Ludwig:** What did Junior say?

 **Roy:** I don't know; he kicked me out before he started talking to her.

Roy frowned.

 **Roy:** And why do you care anyway?

 **Ludwig:** Look, me and you both know I should be prince, right?

 **Roy:** No, I think it's just you. I don't give a crap about who is prince. I just know that whoever it is, I'm still going to get bossed around like somebody's dog.

 **Ludwig:** Whatever Roy. Anyway, I have a plan. There's gotta be something that'll make dad doubt choosing Junior as heir to the throne. I'm keeping an eye on him so when he does mess up, I can tell dad, and then he'll replace Junior with me. Then I'll marry Mae and get the kingdom for dad.

 **Roy:** You want to marry Mae?

 **Ludwig:** I don't see why not. She's hot.

 **Roy:** You're not making any sense. I thought you wanted to go to college.

 **Ludwig:** Not if I know Junior took my spot as prince. I told you I rather kill myself than letting Junior be superior to me.

 **Roy:** OK, I'll be the first to say it; you've lost your mind. I get it that you and Junior are always at each other's neck, but this is just excessive.

 **Ludwig:** Sure it is.

Ludwig and Roy then heard footsteps. Looking up, they noticed Junior walking past the living room. Ludwig stood up.

 **Roy:** Where are you going?

 **Ludwig:** To listen in on him.

 **Roy:** How do you know he's even going to talk to someone?

 **Ludwig:** Sometimes he talks to himself.

Roy watched his brother go. He hated to be the person to admit it, but sometimes Roy knew that Ludwig's obsession with being the best has gone completely out of control. He didn't know what made him act this way. But what really bothered him, was whenever or not he should warn Junior. Sure, he could be a pain in the ass, but he deserved to know. And even though they weren't related by blood, he was his brother...

Junior found himself walking into the library to be alone. He did his best to avoid giving into Mae's tactics; he had a feeling she was getting under his skin in an attempt to be free. But he had been holding in his emotions for years; his dad was too busy kidnapping Peach to be an actual father figure to him, and he was rarely emotional anyhow. His older brothers would rather chew and swallow glass than talk to him; and of course, his mother dropped off the face of the earth. Junior had nobody, so of course he was going to eventually give in. Junior sat down on a dark red couch and looked at the ceiling.

 **Junior:** I can't believe I was forced to talk by some girl.

Then Junior had an intriguing thought; what if Mae really did care about what he had to say? Did she suspect that there was more to him than just evil? _No way,_ he thought. _She doesn't care. We just met. I don't care about her, so why'd would she care about me? It makes no sense._ But he remembered what Mae said about her engagement; the feelings Junior felt during that moment slowly came back to him. Maybe he did care about Mae; he cared enough to want to let her go. Junior shook his head.

 **Junior:** Oh no, I am NOT seriously thinking about letting Mae go free. Besides if I were to, I can't just let her go. I'd have to come up with some other complex and well-thought out plan to sneak her out.

Junior crossed his arms and stared straightforward. A few seconds later, he gave into himself and sighed in defeat.

 **Junior:** And of course, I feel like it'd be worth it.

Junior stood up and walk out of the library. When he left the room, he did not notice Ludwig, who was standing in the right corner of the door. Once Junior was far enough, Ludwig left the corner and shadowed behind him.

(I apologize for such a short chapter! I didn't want to give away too much.)


	9. Chapter 9

**(Dark Lands- Bowser's Castle)**

Mae was sprawled out onto the bed. She had mixed feelings- she was bored, angry, sad and confused. None of them quite channeled through the more than the other. It was all as if it was created one huge emotion. Mae got up and looked out the window. _Where are my parents,_ she thought. Mae knew her father always swooped in once he knew that her mother was kidnapped again. How come nobody is coming for her this time?

Mae heard the door open. She turned around and saw Junior walk in and close it.

 **Mae:** You're back.

 **Junior:** Yeah.

 **Mae:** Why?

Junior crossed his arms in a sheepish way.

 **Junior:** I've been thinking about what you said. And…

Mae raised her eyebrow in curiosity. Junior dropped his arms to the side, as if he was caving into pressure.

 **Junior:** It's not worth keeping you here in order to impress others...and I'm not going to force you to marry me. You should marry who you love.

Mae's eyes grew wide in disbelief. She took a few steps forward.

 **Mae:** Are you saying you'll let me go?

 **Junior:** Yeah, I guess.

Mae stared Junior down for a second. _It could be a trick,_ she thought. _No, no way- if it was a trick, he wouldn't be acting like this._

 **Mae:** I- I knew it! I knew that there had to be some good in you!

 **Junior:** What are you talking about? I'm just letting you leave. I'm not doing anything special for you. I call it a favor.

 **Mae:** Call it whatever, but I think we both know what it really is.

Junior rolled his eyes. He walked behind Mae and reached under the bed, and coming back out with a key.

 **Mae:** What's that for?

 **Junior:** Your chain.

 _Great. All I had to do was look under the bed and I would've been free,_ Mae thought.

Junior grabbed her wrist and released her from the chain.

 **Mae:** So, I can just go now, right?

 **Junior:** What? No, I can't just do that. You'll get caught, and I'll get in huge trouble.

Mae looked over at the window.

 **Mae:** Well, what about that window? Can't I just go out there?

 **Junior:** Sure, if broken bones and a good chance of death is your thing; you're on the 3rd floor. You're gonna have to give me some time. Supposedly we're supposed to wed tomorrow, so I've gotta get you out of here by then.

 **Mae:** Definitely; I can't even see myself being married to you. I mean, not that I hate you or anything; like, you're not my type, and-

 **Junior:** Yeah, just stop talking.

Junior crossed his arms and started pacing.

 **Junior:** Your parents will probably come get you. I wrote a note saying you'd be gone for a day. They'll have to come tomorrow.

 **Mae:** Yeah, soon...

 **Junior:** You sound uncertain.

 **Mae:** Now that I think about it, my dad's getting older. If he were to go up against Bowser, he'll end up getting hurt pretty bad. I don't want that to happen, so I've got to get myself out of here by myself.

Junior paused. He went deep into thought. An idea suddenly popped into his head, and he swerved around, facing Mae.

 **Junior:** What if you somehow escaped during the wedding?

Mae perked up a bit.

 **Mae:** I'm listening…

 **Junior:** Think about it; my dad is still awaiting your dad's arrival. And if anything, your dad would come in just in time for the wedding. The guards would probably be on their toes for him. So, if you left sometime during the wedding, they'd have no idea. You'll be free, it won't be my fault and everybody's happy.

 **Mae:** That's actually a smart idea.

 **Junior:** Of course it is. All of my ideas are great. There's just nobody around to appreciate them.

Mae frowned with pleasure.

 **Mae:** Maybe you picked up your father's ego…

 **Junior:** Say more things like that and I'll change my mind about all of this. Anyway, I'll be coming up with a plan soon. I'll share it with you as soon as possible.

Junior handed Mae the key to the chain.

 **Junior:** Most of the time I'll be the one coming in here, but every time you hear the door open, just lock yourself up, just in case someone else comes in. That way, they won't suspect anything. OK?

 **Mae:** Alright.

Junior walked to the door and opened it. Before he left, he pointed at Mae.

 **Junior:** And this conversation NEVER happened. Got it?

Mae nodded.

 **Mae:** And Junior? Thanks.

Junior stared at Mae in disbelief.

 **Junior:** What for?

 **Mae:** For doing this for me. Letting me go so I marry who I truly love.

Junior felt weird hearing this, so he simply just brushed it off.

 **Junior:** Um-It's whatever.

Junior shut the door behind him and walked away. Ludwig, who had been listening in the whole time, had been standing around the corner. Junior walked past Ludwig, but barely took any notice of him. Ludwig started to walk down the opposite hallway. _I knew it,_ Ludwig thought. _I knew he'd cave in anytime soon._ Ludwig immediately wanted to tell Bowser about this. But he knew that he would need solid proof that Junior planned this. And he didn't want Junior to _just_ get a "talking to" from Bowser...he wanted more to happen. With all of this in mind, Ludwig decided he could use some help with this. Ludwig stopped where he was, and cupped his hands around his mouth.

 **Ludwig:** KOOPALINGS! MEET ME IN THE LIBRARY NOW!

Ludwig took a right and walked into the library. Larry was already in there, reading a book on the dark red couch.

 **Ludwig:** What are you doing in here little bro?

 **Larry:** I asked dad if he wanted to play some video games with me, but he told me to read a book instead.

Ludwig heart sank a little. Bowser could be a little neglecting towards his children sometimes.

 **Ludwig:** Well you know how dad is; he doesn't want to be with us until he needs us for some "important mission" or something. But you know he still loves us.

 **Larry:** Yeah, I know.

Ludwig sat on the couch with Larry.

 **Larry:** So, why do you want us all in here?

 **Ludwig:** Let's just say you all will soon be helping me with an important mission of my own…


	10. Chapter 10

Ludwig put his hands on the table in front of him, with the Koopalings seated around the table.

 **Ludwig:** You're probably wondering why I ask to see you all.

 **Lemmy:** Wow, you can state the obvious; now why don't you just tell us?

 **Ludwig:** I overheard some very intriguing information back where Princess Mae is being held.

 **Iggy:** She was talking to herself?

 **Ludwig:** No you idiot; she was talking to Junior. And I overheard him say he was going to let Mae go.

 **Wendy:** Wait, what?

 **Morton:** After all of that work we did?

 **Ludwig:** That's right, and I have-

 **Morton:** I can't be believe this- he pestered us to do all of that crap and now he's just gonna throw it all away! I never wanted to follow his dumb orders in the first place. Dad should've never choose him as prince. Oh, I swear when I see that kid again I'm gonna-

 **Ludwig:** Morton! Stop talking!

Morton buried his arms in his chest and leaned back in his seat.

 **Ludwig:** OK, back to what I was saying; not only is this outrageous because we were forced to do this and it was all put to waste; but this is definitely not the behavior we would expect from a prince. So, it's time to get our payback.

 **Roy:** What are you implying?

 **Ludwig:** I'm saying that we're gonna use this information to get Junior where he belongs; in solitary.

The entire table was quiet, unsure of what Ludwig meant. Then, Wendy spoke up.

 **Wendy:** You're gonna have him _arrested_?!

 **Ludwig:** That's right!

 **Larry:** But how are you going to even do that?

 **Ludwig:** I thought about the different outcomes of two different situations. If I were to just tell dad that Junior was letting Mae go free, then he'll just yell at him and maybe ground him and that'll be it. But think...what if not only we lead dad into believing this, but also the guards? If we get them both suspicious enough, once Junior goes to release Mae, the guards will want to arrest Junior. Bowser, in the heat of the moment, will be so angry he'll allow them to take him custody. He will then need somebody to marry Mae...and that will be me!

 **Iggy:** That's crazy!

 **Ludwig:** But I can't do this on my own. I need your help. I'd love all of your help to help me with this. You guys know how much I hate Junior.

 **Lemmy:** I'm in!

Roy's eyes grew big. He despised this mission as soon as Ludwig introduced it. Roy thought his siblings would think the same way, but clearly, this was not the case.

 **Roy:** Lemmy!

 **Lemmy:** What? I can't leave a brother behind Roy. Besides, I hate Junior as much as Ludwig hates him. I feel like he's treated better than us; only because he and Dad are actually related. With Junior out the way, at least dad will pay some attention to us.

 **Iggy:** I'm in too! This whole thing seems awesome! It's getting my adrenaline pumping!

 **Morton:** Yeah, why not? I don't see why I can't help. This experience will definitely be something I-

 **Ludwig:** Let's continue this in my room.

Everyone except for Roy departed from the table and followed Ludwig. Roy stood up and called for Wendy, who was last in line.

 **Roy:** You too?

 **Wendy:** What choice do I have? He's my brother Roy; I can't abandon him.

 **Roy:** But you're helping a brother to hurt another brother! And what about Princess Mae? You're going to help keep her hostage here?!

Wendy clasped her hands behind her back, as if she wanted to agree with Roy. But she loved Ludwig more than anything; she wanted to support him.

 **Wendy:** Ludwig's my real brother. If this is really what he wants, I can't abandon him.

Roy watched Wendy leave. At first he was concerned, but now Roy was panicking; he knew he's been mean to Junior, but he still saw him as his brother, and there was no way he anything bad happening to him for no reason. Besides, even though he dislike Princess Mae due to their verbal altercation, he still didn't want her in a stuffy old room forever married to someone she hates. However, as Wendy said, Ludwig is his biological brother, and they have to stick together no matter what. That's when Roy got the idea to just talk to Ludwig. Maybe if he strung together the right words together, he might be able to snap Ludwig back into reality and make him cancel the plan. This way seemed safer, because no one will get hurt, and Ludwig could possibly even get his mind back on college. _I have to give it a shot,_ he thought _. It has to work._

* * *

Mae woke up from her nap and groggily sat up in her bed. _How long was I asleep,_ she asked herself. Mae looked up at the clock. It read as 6:54 PM. _I can't believe I was tired enough to be asleep for 3 hours._ Abruptly, Mae reacted quickly when she heard the door. She quickly grabbed the chain and locked herself in. A Koopa Troopa walked in, with a silver dome serving tray.

 **Koopa Troopa:** Princess Mae, here is your meal for tonight.

He handed her the tray and Mae took it. When she opened it, was macaroni and cheese with greens and a rolls. The Koopa Troopa handed her a bottle of water, a fork and a napkin.

 **Koopa Troopa:** And when you're done, Prince Bowser would like you to join him outside in the garden.

 _Prince Bowser? Oh, wait,_ thought Mae. _He must mean Junior. I wonder what he wants…_

 **Mae:** Oh, OK. I should be done in about 15 minutes.

The Koopa Troopa nodded and left. Mae tasted her meal. It was almost like her food back at home, although it was missing something important. _It needs love,_ Mae thought. It sounded completely ridiculous, but there is a difference in food when you make it just because, and when you are dedicated to what you are making.

Once Mae finished, the Koopa Troopa came in a few minutes later and collected her tray. He then lead Mae out the room and downstairs. He took her to a fancy, shiny brown door and opened it. It led outside to a garden, filled with wine red roses, bat orchids, dark purple tulips and pansies. This garden was very elegant, but also reeked of evil. Mae was almost intimidated by this as she walked around, looking for Junior. She finally spotted him, lying belly down on a bench, doodling the flowers in front of him in a sketchpad. Mae sat on the space left on the bench and observed his picture.

 **Mae:** You're really talented.

Junior looked up at Mae. The compliment from her made him feel very pleased about his work. However, he hid this with a blank face and a shrug.

 **Junior:** Thanks, but this is nothing, honestly.

He closed his sketchbook and sat up.

 **Mae:** So what do you want?

 **Junior:** I, uh- just thought you might want some fresh air. The guards are OK with you coming outside as long as I'm present and you stay only in the garden.

 **Mae:** Sounds fair enough. So what are we going to do for tomorrow?

 **Junior:** I don't really know quite yet. But I promise I'll have a plan tomorrow.

 **Mae:** And you are still serious about this, right?

 **Junior:** Why would I not be serious?

 **Mae:** Well, you ARE Bowser's son. It could be all apart of some plan or something.

 **Junior:** That doesn't mean I'm just like him. You'd just have to trust me.

 **Mae:** I'm trying. I really am. I just have to get to know you.

Mae turned to observe the garden. She then cocked her head in curiosity.

 **Mae:** How come your garden is so dark?

 **Junior:** What?

 **Mae:** You have absolutely no bright colored flowers. They're all dark and eerie.

 **Junior:** It supposed to be dark. The entire castle is themed that way.

 **Mae:** I get that, but maybe you can include some bright flowers as well?

Mae pointed to the roses.

 **Mae:** I have roses like that at home. My mom grows them with white lilies. My cousin Summer says that the lilies represent good, and the roses represent evil. But my cousin Leo says that together, they create such a magnificent sight for eyes.

 **Junior:** ….I don't understand why you're telling me this.

 **Mae:** Just forget it.

Mae rubbed her eyes and yawned. She was starting to get tired again.

 **Junior:** Ready to go back in?

 **Mae:** Not really...I don't wanna be confined in that tiny room again.

 **Junior:** Well, you know can't stay out here all night.

 **Mae:** I just want to stay out for about 10 more minutes.

Junior rolled his eyes, but her didn't argue and decided to doodle in his sketchbook some more. After a while, Junior looked back to check on Mae, but she was curled up into a ball on the bench, already asleep. Knowing it would be impossible to carry her back on his own, Junior had no choice but to call his dad for assistance.

Once Mae was tucked in, Junior closed the door behind him. He tried to go to his own room, but his father stopped him.

 **Bowser:** Are you ready for the wedding tomorrow?

 **Junior:** What? Oh, yeah, of course.

 **Bowser:** You know how important getting the Mushroom Kingdom is to me. I've been waiting for this for years! This wedding needs to go perfect, you hear?

 **Junior:** Yes dad.

Junior took a few more steps down the hall, but his father said something that made his freeze.

 **Bowser:** I know you're probably more excited than me. That girl really did inherit beauty from her mother indeed.

 **Junior:** What?

 **Bowser:** I know for sure that you'll truly love her. Maybe that'll loosen her up to you. Unfortunately, that didn't work with Peach so I don't know how that'll work with her…

 **Junior:** Yeah, OK...I'm going to bed now.

 **Bowser:** Alright. Night son.

Junior turned the corner on his right and walked all the way down to the end of the hall, where his room is located. _I know this will disappoint dad,_ he said. _But I have to get this plan straight so Mae can go ome._ Junior walked over to his desk. He picked up his sketchpad, ripped out a sheet of paper, and got to work.


	11. Chapter 11

**(Mushroom Kingdom- Peach's Castle)**

Peach was looking out a window. Even though her body seemed to be at ease, with only her eyes searching outside the window frantically-on the inside, she was panicking. Where was her child? It was too late for her to be out, and she would never be out this late anyhow. What was going on?

Peach heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw Mario and a toad. Unlike Peach, these two look absolutely concerned with the entire situation. On top of that, it was 4 in the morning, and while peach only had bags under her eyes, Mario and the toad had bags, red eyes, and their faces drooped. They were definitely troubled.

 **Toad:** Princess Peach, I've made all of the phone calls I could. No one has seen Mae.

 **Mario:** I looked all around the castle. No sight of her around here either.

Peach heart skipped a beat hearing all of this. She stood up and started pacing around.

 **Peach:** Well we have to find her. We can't just give in now. What do we do next?

 **Toad:** I-I wish I could tell you Princess, but I'm just cleaned out of ideas.

 **Mario:** We have to go out and look for her.

 **Toad:** At this time of night?

 **Mario:** She could be somewhere hurt. We can't stop looking for her. If you went missing, you'd want people to keep looking for you too right?

Toad nodded his head, knowing that this was indeed a fact. Peach stopped pacing and turned to face Mario.

 **Peach:** Should we split up?

 **Mario:** Of course. We'll split up into about eight groups and look around the kingdom. The more groups we have, the better chances we have of finding Mae.

Peach sighed anxiously, with a tear escaping from her left eye and sliding on her cheek. Mario walked over to his wife. He hugged her and gently kissed her on her forehead, putting his hands in Peach's.

 **Mario:** We won't get up. We'll find her for sure Peach.

 **Peach:** I just hope that we do find Mae unharmed.

 **(Dark Lands- Bowser's Castle)**

Mae woke up to the sound of knocking on the door. She gruelingly took the key out from under her pillow and locked herself into the chain.

 **Mae:** Come in…

The door opened, and Junior walked in, with a giant sheet of paper rolled up under his right arm.

 **Mae:** What is that?

 **Junior:** You're guide to getting out of here!

Suddenly perking up, Mae released herself from the chain and sat on the floor in front of Junior. Junior put down the paper and unrolled it. When Mae caught a glimpse of the plan, she frowned a bit.

 **Mae:** Umm...this is a little confusing for me.

 **Junior:** What? How?

 **Mae:** Like…

Mae pointed to a line that connected to three other lines.

 **Mae:** What does this mean?

 **Junior:** Those are possible outcome of that particular situation.

Mae placed her hand on her forehead.

 **Mae:** This is giving me a headache already.

 **Junior:** You want me to explain it?

 **Mae:** As simple as possible.

Junior pointed to a line and moved his finger along as he spoke.

 **Junior:** You're supposed to go into the wardrobe room and some Koopa Troopas are going to help you get ready for the wedding that's not going to happen. Even though it seems impossible to escape, if a distraction can happen in the garden where the wedding is being held, let's say, a fight between my brothers, then they'll have to leave to either break it up or just to be nosey. The garden will be on the left, so that is the direction they'll go.

Junior looked up at Mae.

 **Junior:** Are you following?

Mae nodded.

 **Junior:** This will then be your chance to escape. You'll exit the wardrobe room and take a right, go down to the intersection of the hallway, turn left into the vestibule, and exit, making you officially free.

 **Mae:** Sounds pretty easy. But what about you and your dad?

 **Junior:** Well, my father will be way too upset with my brothers to even be thinking about me and you. When they find out you're gone, he'll be angry at the Koopas and not me. Everyone is angry and upset except for me, who will be happy.

 **Mae:** Well, it seems like you have everything together. But how come I'm being pampered for this? I thought this would be like a wedding in a courthouse or something.

 **Junior:** My dad wants this to be a huge thing. Think about it; none of his kids are married, and his own marriage was a bust. He probably wants to at least have one special wedding.

 **Mae:** Oh, OK.

Mae didn't say anything else. She just kept her eyes glued onto the plan. Junior watched her for a bit and then finally sighed.

 **Junior:** You want me to ask what's wrong, huh?

Mae looked up, confused.

 **Mae:** What? I'm just looking.

 **Junior:** Sure you are.

 **Mae:** I just can't wait to get home. I know that my parents have to be worried by now. I hate when they worry over me; it really makes me feel like a terrible daughter,

 **Junior:** You'll be home soon. You'll have to start to get ready in 2 hours.

Junior stood up and started rolling his plan back up.

 **Junior:** Speaking of getting ready, I'm going to go get some sleep; I only got four hours of sleep because I was up all night making this. Somebody will bring you breakfast soon.

 **Mae:** Alright.

After Junior left, Mae walked over to the window and started fidgeting with her hands. She was so nervous; she couldn't help but feel as if something bad was going to happen. Mae didn't know if it was Junior's complicated plan or her messing up somehow, but she could just feel it. Mae shakily sighed and placed her hands on the window.

 **Mae:** I just have to trust that nothing will ruin this. Thinking about it the bad outcomes will only make them worse.


	12. Chapter 12

Ludwig crept up next to a closed door and looked behind him. Morton had followed behind him.

 **Ludwig:** Tell me one more time what your job is.

 **Morton:** What? Why?

 **Ludwig:** So I know you understand it.

 **Morton:** OK...I keep an eye on Junior and I keep an eye on the hall as well in case somebody is coming.

 **Ludwig:** Alright,good-

 **Morton:** But what do we do if Junior wakes up? And what if someone does come down the hall? And how will we know if the map is even in his room? And what-

 **Ludwig:** Will you stop blabbing for at least a minute? I'm about to open the door.

Ludwig grabbed the knob and gently turned it. He looked in and gestured Morton to follow him in.

 **Morton:** You know it's super rare that Junior ever lets me in here? This place is so foreign to me.

Morton looked over at Junior's bed, where he was fast asleep.

 **Morton:** There he is; don't you think it's a little late to be sleeping in at-

 **Ludwig:** Morton!

Ludwig looked around the room, but he couldn't find the map in plain sight. Ludwig opened one of Junior's drawers and started rummaging through his things.

 **Ludwig:** His maps have to be in here somewhere…

 **Morton:** Check his desk.

Ludwig tiptoed over to Junior's desk. He made a face at the cluttered environment that accumulated on it.

 **Ludwig:** This is atrocious. How do you find anything here?

Ludwig moved some things around until he spotted something rolled up at the end of the desk. Ludwig grabbed it and opened it up. His eyes seemed to light up, as he saw exactly what he was looking for.

 **Ludwig:** Hell yes...and look at it! Done exactly how he always does it- overly complicated. Wait till dad sees this!

 **Morton:** So now what do we do? Do we need to fix his room to look exactly like found it? Or do we-

 **Ludwig:** Just go!

He pushed Morton out the room.

 **Morton:** OK, OK, I'm moving!

They went to the library and Ludwig smiled deviously as he unrolled the paper and took another look at it.

 **Ludwig:** You have no idea how I am feeling right now.

 **Morton:** So what do we do next?

 **Ludwig:** Now we use this against him...Morton, go get the others. Now.

 **(Mushroom Kingdom-Peach's Castle)**

A group of Toads all sat around a table. They all were quite frantic at this moment.

 **Toad 1** : We've looked everywhere! She's nowhere to be found!

 **Toad 2:** Don't be ridiculous, we haven't checked any of the other kingdoms, like Sarasaland.

 **Toad 3:** Yeah right! If she was anywhere near there, she would've said something!

A Toad ran into the room, with a note in his hand.

 **Toad 4:** Guys! Guys! Listen to me!

 **Toad 5:** What's wrong?

 **Toad 4:** I totally forgot all about this note! I found it in Mae's room this morning.

 **Toad 2:** What about the note?

 **Toad 4:** I'm not quite familiar of Mae's handwriting, since I've never seen before. I thought to myself earlier; what if she didn't write this note?

One of the Toads took the note from the Toad's hand and read it. He shrugged.

 **Toad 1:** Seems like her handwriting.

 **Toad 3:** Wait; why would you think that she didn't write it?

The Toad shrugged his shoulders and look away, as if he was uncertain if he should bring this up.

 **Toad 4:** Well, what if...

 **Toad 1:** What if…?

 **Toad 4:** What if Bowser kidnapped her?

All of the Toads seemed visibly shaken by this.

 **Toad 2:** Well, this certainly isn't his handwriting. It looks so much like Mae's.

 **Toad 5:** Take it to Mario and see what he says.

 **Toad 4:** Good call!

The toad ran out the room and dashed to the dining room. When he opened the door, he immediately noticed Peach and Mario, who-even though they both had a cup of coffee- looked incredibly weary.

 **Toad 4:** Mario, Peach! I might know what happened to Mae.

The couple perked up, fully attentive to the Toad.

 **Toad 4:** We think it's possible that Bowser kidnapped her! We think he left this note as well; it looks like her handwriting but we can't be sure

 **Mario:** What?! Let me see that.

Mario took the letter and read it. Peach looked over his shoulder.

 **Peach:** It really does look her handwriting.

Peach squinted her eyes.

 **Peach:** Wait a minute…

She took Mario thumb and moved it over, revealing a faded Bowser symbol on the sheet.

 **Peach:** How did I miss this?!

Mario threw the note down and stood up.

 **Mario:** I don't believe this; this is a nightmare! Since when does he even kidnap at night?! He's never done it to you!

Mario stormed out the room. Peach and the Toad followed after him.

 **Toad 4:** Mario! Where are you going?

 **Mario:** I'm going to get my daughter! If I had known any better I would've gotten her earlier. I'm not making her suffer anymore; and I'm going to make sure that Bowser never messes with my family ever again!

Mario opened the front door and slammed it behind him as he left.


	13. Chapter 13

**(Dark Lands- Bowser's Castle)**

A Koopa Troopa knocked on a door and walked into Mae's room. Mae was staring out the window when she heard him come in. She turned around. In his hands, the Koopa Troopa had an elegant black wedding dress with red trims. Mae marveled at the dark and daring look; it wasn't her style but it was lovely sight for eyes.

 **Koopa Troopa:** This is your dress Mae. Please put it on and be ready in 10 minutes.

He placed the dress on her bed and left. Mae picked it up and ran her hand across the fabric. Once she put it on, she looked down at herself and twirled around a little bit. _How beautiful this dress is,_ she thought. _But not something I'd get married in._

Once again, there was a knock on the door. Bowser Jr. walked it and opened it. He was also dressed up as well, in a handsome black suit. Mae smiled and walked over to him.

 **Mae:** You look nice.

 **Junior:** Thanks, you too.

 **Mae:** So what's up? Why are you in here?

 **Junior:** To run through the plan with you once last time. So what you do is-

 **Mae:** -Wait for the Koopa Troopas to leave the wardrobe room to see the fight or whatever, then exit the wardrobe room and take a right, go down to the intersection of the hallway, turn left into the vestibule, and exit out the front door. I got it, it's not that difficult.

 **Junior:** Then we're all set then. I guess this is goodbye then.

 **Mae:** Wait, goodbye? What are you talking about?

 **Junior:** This is the last time we'll see each other. The Koopa Troopas will get you, you'll be in the wardrobe room, and then you leave forever.

 **Mae:** Your dad won't try to get you to kidnap me? Or he won't get me himself?

 **Junior:** You'll be married. It'll be pointless if he kidnapped you.

Junior frowned.

 **Junior** : And why do you care anyhow? I thought you wanted it this way.

 **Mae:** Well, I thought we'd see each other later...you can't visit me or anything?

 **Junior:** Do you know who you're talking to kid? Did you forget where you are?

Junior gestured his hand around the room.

 **Junior:** This is Bowser's Castle, and I'm Bowser's son. Bowser and anything belonging to him is evil. Whereas you and anyone and thing in the Mushroom Kingdom is considered good. You and I can't see each other because good and evil doesn't mix like that. So your little idea of getting the chance to see me ever again won't happen. And the tiny 1.5% of us seeing each other is when my dad does some terribly crazy things to blow up the mushroom kingdom. And I doubt that you and I will have any time to "catch up" with each other, because we're not supposed to be talking to each other. Do you understand?

Forlorn, Mae was silent. She knew Junior was affiliated with evil and all, but she didn't think they'd never see each other again. She kind of liked the guy and believed they'd be friends. However, what really made Mae upset was Junior himself: he spoke to Mae as if he didn't care if they were friends at all. She thought that he'd a taken a liking to her too; just more acquaintance like. As much as Mae wanted Junior to care, it seemed as if he didn't. Junior stared at Mae, feeling guilty on the inside on what he just spoke, but did he best not to show it in his face.

 **Junior:** Look, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings-

 **Mae:** No, it's whatever. You're just letting me go. It wasn't a real friendship going on.

 **Junior:** What? No, Mae, we can't be friends. I already explained this. Besides, I don't make friends. I like being alone.

 **Mae:** I don't really believe that. What I do believe is that after all of this you'll still be on your father's side.

 **Junior:** What are you talking about Mae?

 **Mae:** Clearly , if you're willing to go with this "we can't be friends because you're evil and I'm good", that's just shows that you'd rather be with your father causing hell to get my kingdom rather than to take the first step of ending the hate between the two kingdoms and at least want to see me again.

Junior felt ashamed of this. He decided that this is where he needed to leave before he wanted to build some type of permanent connection with Mae.

 **Junior:** Goodbye Mae.

Mae crossed her arms and watched Junior leave.

 **Mae:** Goodbye Junior; I won't see you soon.

* * *

Lemmy and Iggy sat down in the audience for the wedding. Both of them were picking at the suits they were forced to wear.

 **Iggy:** This dumb collar makes my neck so itchy.

 **Lemmy:** Me too; I think that if I wear this any longer I'll kill myself.

Ludwig walked outside and to his brothers.

 **Ludwig:** Is the wrapper in your sleeve Iggy?

Iggy rolled up the end of his right sleeve a little bit and showed everyone the chocolate bar wrapper.

 **Iggy:** Yep! Junior put it in earlier.

 **Ludwig:** Good; now the plan for you is to follow Junior's plan, got it? So he thinks that everything is working and he won't interfere with ours.

 **Lemmy:** Got it!

 **Iggy:** What about the others?

 **Ludwig:** Weren't you listening? Morton and Larry are gonna tell the guards that Mae is escaping, and Wendy is going to cut her off. I give dad the plans and then all hell will break loose.

 **Iggy:** Oh, OK. This is gonna be so cool!

 **Lemmy:** It's like we're spies!

 **Ludwig:** What- this is nothing like that!

By this time, all of the other Koopalings (except Roy) had gathered outside. Ludwig gestured them over to him.

 **Ludwig:** The wedding will start soon. Any questions about the mission?

Everyone shook their heads no.

 **Ludwig:** Good, then let's get in place.

Everyone left except Wendy, who sat next to Lemmy. By this time, Roy finally arrived. He tapped Ludwig on the shoulder.

 **Roy:** Um, do you think we're going too far?

 **Ludwig:** Nonsense; this is perfect. Junior will be in prison, and I'll be married.

This caught Wendy's attention, and she started to listen into the conversation.

 **Roy:** Wait; what makes you think you'll be married?

 **Ludwig:** Somebody has to be Prince so they can marry Mae.

 **Wendy:** Um, sorry to cut in, but...you don't actually want her, do you?

 **Ludwig:** As a matter of fact, yes. Mae's beautiful. She'll make a beautiful wife to me. Junior doesn't know what he's about to lose.

 **Wendy:** I never knew you liked her like that.

 **Roy:** But, Ludwig, you realize that Mae has a future husband already. She doesn't want you.

 **Wendy:** She want to be with the other guy because she truly loves him.

 **Ludwig:** She hasn't gotten a piece of me yet.

 **Roy:** Cut it out Ludwig, that's not funny. We need to let Mae go home, it's the right thing to do.

 **Ludwig:** This is how it's gonna go. Roy, if you're not gonna help me, they get away from me. I'm doing this no matter what. As for you Wendy, you just need to comply with all of my orders. That's all you have to do. If you have a problem with my mission, then you can join Roy. The backstabbing brother who doesn't give a crap about the brother who is actually related to him.

Roy balled up his fists and stormed off. Wendy felt as if she should join Roy, but she just couldn't. However, the more she thought about the situation, the more she wanted to get up and run after him.


	14. Chapter 14

Suddenly, a blare of commotion emerged from the garden. One of the Koopa Troopas ran to the window to see what was going on.

 **Koopa Troopa 1:** What's going on out there?

 **Koopa Troopa 2:** There's a fight between that Lemmy and Iggy Koopa again!

 **Koopa Troopa 1:** Again? Don't they ever rest? Let's see what we can do to help.

Both of the Koopa Troopas hurried out the room. _This is my chance,_ Mae thought. She got up and walked out the door. _Let's see what I remember,_ she thought. Mae took a right and walked all the way down to the intersection of the hallway. Just as she went to take left, her path was interrupted by someone standing in the Vestibule. It was a young female Koopa, with a pink shell and a pink bow. Mae didn't have a clue on what to do next; she thought about making a run for it but she didn't know if the Koopa would attack her.

 **Wendy:** Trying to leave, huh?

Mae stared at her, feeling a bit intimidated.

 **Mae:** I just want to go back home.

This is Wendy's first time actually meeting Mae. Sure, Wendy saw her, but she was kidnapping her, and Mae was asleep; this was a real conversation. And so far, Mae didn't seem like she wanted to cause trouble. She looked weary and homesick, and despite all of this, Mae still seemed to somehow keep herself together. Wendy couldn't possibly make this girl stay any longer. As much as she hated to, she had to go against her brother's orders. Wendy stepped out the way and gestured towards the door.

 **Wendy:** I'm doing you a favor here. You better go now.

Mae smiled.

 **Mae:** Thank you.

 **Wendy:** Wendy.

Mae was puzzled.

 **Wendy:** Call me Wendy.

 **Mae:** Oh. Well; thank you such much Wendy.

Just as Mae walked past Wendy, She felt as if she was being followed. Mae thought it was Wendy, but she turned to see a Koopa Troopa guard behind her. Wendy leapt in front of him and held him back.

 **Wendy:** Don't just stand there!

Mae hurried through the vestibule. Unfortunately, once she reached the front door, there were two guards already waiting for her there. Mae left her legs take over and ran to her right. She dared not to look back; she wanted to get away from the guards as fast as possible. Mae heard the footsteps get closer and closer. Suddenly, her left arm had been gripped. Mae kept on running, thinking a guard had her arm, but looked over to see that it was the Koopa Troopa who had demanded that she'd cease the noise she was emitting yesterday.

 **Mae:** You! Get away from me!

Roy yanked her around a corner and into a room, and shut the door.

 **Roy:** Relax! I'm helping you.

 **Mae:** I thought you didn't like me.

 **Roy:** Well, after hearing what my older brother is planning to do to Junior and to you, I think we work our differences out.

He removed a key from the top of the door and locked it.

 **Roy:** You can still get out of here. If you go all the way down, take a right, and down to the door at the end of the hall, you go out the side door that'll lead outside.

Roy reached into his shell and took out a rolled up sheet of paper.

 **Roy:** Take that with you.

 **Mae:** What is this?

 **Roy:** Junior's plan. Ludwig was going to show it to our dad. Take that and get rid of it once you get home.

Mae nodded her head and took off. Ludwig? Who was that? Did he know about her escape? Was he trying to stop her? Is he behind all of the guards? Just as Mae put her hand on the doorknob, her arm was caught yet again. This time, it was a guard. He yanked Mae off of the door and pulled her down the hall.

 **Mae:** Stop it! What are you doing?

The guard said nothing. He yanked Junior's plan out of her hands, then took Mae's hands and locked handcuffs around her wrists.

 **Mae:** Let go of me! I don't want to go back!

Eventually, Mae was led back out to the garden. She looked over to left. Roy and Wendy had been captured as well. Mae started to panic. _This can't be happening,_ she screamed in her head. _This has to be a dream!_

Junior heart skipped a beat when he spotted Mae in handcuffs. _How'd she get caught,_ he asked himself. _Why are Roy and Wendy handcuffed?_ Ludwig walked over to Roy and deviously smiled.

 **Ludwig:** Nice try bro. But we already went through what's supposed to happen.

Roy did not find any amusement in this. His eyes watched Ludwig, creating tension.

 **Roy:** Screw you.

He held out his hand. The guard with Mae handed Ludwig Junior's plan. Bowser walked over to Ludwig.

 **Bowser:** What is going on here?

 **Guard 1:** Ludwig here found something that belongs to your son Junior.

Bowser was handed the sheet of paper. As he read the paper, his irritated frown turned more and more disgusted. Bowser looked over at Junior.

 **Bowser:** You made this?

 **Junior:** Well- yes, but I can explain dad-

 **Guard 1:** You cannot release prisoners without permission. It is against the rules here.

 **Guard 2:** This cannot go unpunished King Bowser. This action is huge enough for him to spend time in the dungeons.

 **Junior:** Dad! You're not going to let them do that, are you?!

Bowser's eyes were locked on the sheet in his hands. He was dumbstruck by this. He slowly crumpled up the paper, not moving his eyes.

 **Bowser:** You and I both know that my dream is to have the Mushroom Kingdom. I've been working for it for over 30 years. And for you to prevent that by letting my only chance to get it go away- it's such a shame that you'll be gone for a while.

Junior eyes grew wide in shock. He felt as he might puke- what was his dad doing?! Two guards walked up to Junior and grabbed his arms.

 **Junior:** Dad! What the hell is this?

The guards started lead Roy, Wendy, Mae and Junior off- all trying to resist being taken off. Bowser then stopped them.

 **Bowser:** Hold on! As far as I'm concern, that girl is my ticket to getting the kingdom. She's going to get married one way or another!

 **Guard 3:** Sir, she can't marry Junior; this action rules him out of being heir to the throne.

Ludwig walked up to Bowser, presenting himself in a gentleman way.

 **Ludwig:** Father, if I may, I believe that _I am_ fit to be Prince.

 **Junior:** Don't consider him dad- he set all of this up.

Bowser ignored Junior.

 **Bowser:** I don't see why not. Bring the girl!

Immediately, Junior was handcuffed and taken away, along with Roy and Wendy. Mae gasped, realizing her only chance of her escaping was going to be locked up.

 **Mae:** Junior!

The guard dragged Mae over to the podium, with Ludwig following. Mae started to panic; she felt as if she was going to pass out and explode at the same time.

 **Mae:** No! I don't want to do this! You better let me go right now! I refuse to marry him!

Mae was forced to stand still, with a guard still on her left arm. Ludwig walked in front of her and looked up and down.

 **Ludwig:** I'll give it to you, you're beautiful. I can't wait to have you as a wife.

Ludwig crossed his arms and switched into a more serious tone.

 **Ludwig:** But you thinking that you and Junior were going to get away with your escape is pitiful. You were working with Junior. That was bound to fail from the start.

 **Mae:** Why? Why would you come up with this plan to stop me from escaping?

 **Ludwig:** I cannot stand Junior succeeding in anything high than me. When he was selected to be Prince, that pissed me off more than you could imagine. So I had to get him out the way. Then, after seeing you, I thought to myself, "What can be better than having such a fair and pleasing young woman like you as a wife?" That drove me to want to be Prince.

 **Mae:** I'll never love you! I love someone else! We're engaged!

 **Ludwig:** Yeah yeah, I've heard this story before. But I don't see him anywhere- do you?

Mae grew even more irate by this time. She then recognized that somebody else was speaking. A Koopa Troopa was reciting something from a book. _He's the judge!?_ She thought. _He's already gotten started! Oh my gosh, this isn't happening- this isn't happening! Someone please stop this!_


	15. Chapter 15

**(Dark Lands- Bowser's Castle)**

 **Junior:** Let me go!

The guard ignored Junior as they shoved him down the hall, with Roy and Wendy next to him. Eventually, they made it into the dungeons. All three of them were pushed into a cell together. One of the guards locked the door and he and the rest of the guards left.

 **Wendy:** This is all your fault Junior.

 **Junior:** My fault?

 **Wendy:** You could just left the girl in her stupid castle and we wouldn't have to deal with this crap!

 **Roy:** Exactly. How are you going to kidnap her and then just change your mind about the whole situation? That's just pitiful!

 **Junior:** OK, before both of you come at my neck, let me just point out that that was Mae's fault! She's the one who wanted to have a conversation to "talk". I didn't plan on being her friend.

Junior sat on the floor. Then he remembered what he had just said- he called her a friend. Did he really view Mae like that? About an hour ago, he just saw as Princess Mae- nothing more or less than a person that he just knew and spoke with. But maybe he was wrong. Maybe he was somehow trying to hang onto his idea of being alone; but does he really enjoy being alone? Did he want to go back to a jealous brother followed by more annoying siblings and his attention-abusing dad? Could he possible really want Mae as his friend? Junior stood back up.

 **Junior:** Alright, well, let's go.

 **Wendy:** Let's go what?

 **Junior:** Let's go crash that wedding and save Mae.

 **Roy:** Geez, sounds like a master plan; but first, how the hell are we gonna get out of this grey and dingy piece of metal?

Junior walked up to the door of the cell and stuck his hand through the bars. He felt around the bars until he felt a lock.

 **Junior:** I bet one of our spikes can fit in this lock.

 **Roy:** Really?You're gonna break off yours?

 **Junior:** What? No way; do you know how painful that'd be? I want you to break off yours; you have a better tolerance of pain.

 **Roy:** Yeah right! I'm not going through all of that just so you don't have to!

 **Junior:** You're being such a baby Roy!

 **Roy:** Well you're being a wimp!

Wendy rolled her eyes. She reached behind her and broke off one of her spikes without even flinching. Holding a spike, she stuck her hand out in front of Junior, with an irritated expression plastered onto her face.

 **Wendy:** There, see? I got you a spike. Now both of you quit your crying and get us out of here before we're too late.

Junior took the spikeand felt for the lock again. Once he found it, he inserted the spike into the lock and wiggled it around until he heard a click. Junior opened the door and Wendy and Roy walked out.

 **Junior:** Wait! Shouldn't we make a plan or something?

 **Wendy:** We don't have any time for that Junior. If we're going to get back your little friend, we've got to go now.

 **Junior:** I just don't think we should go in unprepared, you know?

 **Roy:** Hey, I don't ever have a plan when I beat you guys up. And this time won't be different if you don't get moving right now!

Wendy: We'll think of one later. Let's just go.

Wendy grabbed Junior by the arm and the three escaped.

* * *

Mae eyes were slowly growing more and more weak- she was getting very sleepy. She was way too anxious, and standing in one spot listening to some old Koopa drone on and on was only making her feel worse. _How much longer can this man go on?_ Mae thought to herself

 **Judge:**...but it is not fortune or power that brings these two together, but the power of love…

 _Yeah right,_ Mae thought. Mae had to get out of this situation; there is no way she was going to be married to Ludwig- she was so close to getting out of this stupid castle! _Maybe the guard will let me go when I have to kiss him or something. But then again, he'll probably knows I'll run away._ Mae hoped that Junior was possibly coming back. _I'm just not skilled in escaping...guess that's one thing I got from my mother._

* * *

Junior, Wendy and Roy walked into the wardrobe room. Wendy crept up to the window and took a peek out of it.

 **Junior:** What's happening?

 **Wendy:** Hard to tell, they're just talking.

 **Roy:** So, what are we gonna do?

 **Wendy:** Um...let's just go in and grab her- first one to get close enough to Mae should grab her. The rest of us should fend off anyone who gets in the way. On my count.

 **Judge:** Do you, Ludwig Von Koopa, take this young woman as your lawfully wedded wife?

Ludwig smiled deviously.

 **Ludwig:** I do.

 **Judge:** And do you, Mae take this young man as your lawfully wedded husband?

 **Ludwig:** She does.

 **Mae:** Hey! You don't get to-

 **Judge:** Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you…

 **Voice:** Not so fast!

Just as Wendy opened the door all the way, she a familiar voice, as so did the others. Ludwig and Mae looked towards the back, as well did the judge and the audience members. Mae's eyes lit up. _Finally, some hope!_ She screamed in her head.

Wendy stepped outside and looked around, then her face seemed to turn pale.

 **Junior:** What's wrong Wendy?

 **Wendy:** Um…you might wanna see this…

Confused, Junior and Roy looked outside and seemed to be just as surprised as Mae.

 **Roy:** Well somebody came just in time.

 **Voice:** Alright, this wedding is over. I want you guys to release my daughter right this second and let me take her home now; or that wicked mutant turtle and I are going to have to have a good talk.


	16. Chapter 16

Bowser almost smiled when he saw Mario. _This should be good,_ He thought. Bowser moved his way through the crowd and stood in front of Mario.

 **Bowser:** So, you've finally arrived to my castle? Well it's too late. Your daughter is already going to be married to one of my sons.

 **Mario:** As if. I'll never let that happen. She's going to come home with me and marry her boyfriend.

 **Bowser:** Not if I have anything to do with it.

 **Mario:** Are you asking for a fight? You know how many times I've kicked you ass?

 **Bowser:** You act as if our fights never made you exhausted at the end.

The crowd could sense the tension between the two enemies. They didn't know whenever to disperse or run. Mario adjusted his cap and cracked his knuckles.

 **Mario:** Let's dance.

Without warning, Mario leapt towards Bowser and knocked him over. The two rolled through the crowd, causing everyone to scramble around. Wendy grabbed Roy and Junior and led them through the chaos. Junior looked ahead and saw Mae. The judge and the guard had disappeared and it was only Ludwig and Mae, both confused by the commotion.

 **Junior:** There she is!

Wendy and Roy looked over at Mae.

 **Roy:** Mae!

Mae heard her name and looked over at the three. She gasped.

 **Mae:** Junior!

Mae stepped forward but was yanked back by Ludwig.

 **Ludwig:** Where do you think you're going? You and I are getting married as long as you're still here!

 **Wendy:** Ludwig has her!

Junior released himself from Wendy's grip and maneuvered his way through the crowd. Unfortunately, things seemed to have gotten worse between Mario and Bowser.

 **Bowser:** You've asked for this you fat plummer!

Bowser instantly breathes fire throughout his garden. The crowd started to panic as their plan of escaping went downhill. Because of the fire, it was hard for Junior to get to Mae. However, he was determined to find her and save her. Junior kept going with Wendy and Roy behind him.

 **Mae:** I already told you Ludwig, I will never marry you!

Mae tried to shake Ludwig off of her, but he barely budged.

 **Ludwig:** Nice try, but you're going to have to try harder than that.

Mae pulled at her arm some more, then leaned over and bit Ludwig's arm, breaking the skin. Ludwig yelped and jumped back, rubbing his wound. Mae then took off. She didn't have a clue where she was going, but that didn't matter. Mae had to get away from Ludwig first. Unfortunately, as Mae rushed through the garden, she wasn't careful about the wedding dress she had on. The dress brush against a burning chair and caught fire on the edge of her dress. Mae started to freak out and waved her hand over the fire to put it out. Mae saw someone out of the corner of her eye and turned around. It was Junior. Mae felt relieved at Junior stomped the fire off of her dress. Mae hugged Junior, happy to see him. Roy and Wendy walked up behind the two.

 **Junior:** You know you're supposed to stop and roll on the ground, right?

 **Mae:** And risk catching more fire? This dress is huge!

Mae released Junior and looked around. The fire had seemed to die out some.

 **Mae:** We have to somehow get my dad. I don't want to leave without him.

 **Wendy:** Yeah, I'd love to get in the middle of that fight and risk having my arms broken off.

Suddenly, Ludwig walked up to the group. He was clearly furious and looked as if he was going to kill all of them any second.

 **Ludwig:** Alright, I'm done playing around. I made it crystal clear that you and I were going to marry and that's final. Now come on.

Junior stepped in front of Mae.

 **Junior:** Mae's not staying. She's going home Ludwig. Just give it and stop trying to impress dad.

 **Ludwig:** I think of it more on the lines of me beating you. Andshe's staying here with me. Now move Junior. You're being a pain in the ass.

Ludwig pushed Junior to the side and reached for Mae. Junior lost his temper and shoved Ludwig to the side, knocking him off his feet. Ludwig stood up, his face flustered. He had seemed to have reached his final straw. Ludwig reached into his shell and took out his wand, with a blue gem on top that sparkled. Wendy eyes grew wide. Bowser had warned them about using their wands; none of them were fully trained in using them, not even Ludwig. Using them without proper training could in in some very deadly situations.

 **Junior:** What- what the hell Ludwig! Have you lost your mind?!

 **Wendy:** Ludwig, I don't think you should use that right now…

 **Roy:** Dad hasn't given us another lesson in months. You're putting his life in danger

 **Ludwig:** You think I give a damn? I'm through with competing with this guy. I think we should end our little rivalry now.

 **Junior:** What is wrong with you Ludwig? Ever since dad adopted you, you been on my neck. I've done nothing to you!

As Mae watched the Ludwig and Junior, she saw a blur go by in her peripheral vision. Mae looked over and gasped.

 **Mae:** Dad!

Everyone looked over at the two. Bowser had Mario pinned on the ground. Mario fought to get back up, but he seemed to be at the end of his endurance.

 **Bowser:** I told you that I was going to keep that girl! Now to officially get you out my way!

Bowser lifted his arm and formed his hand into a fist; upon seeing this, Junior knew he had to act fast. He had an idea, but it was going risk some lives. Junior looked back at Wendy and Roy and gestured his head towards Ludwig. Both of them were uneasy about Junior's idea, but they complied and grabbed Ludwig. Junior grabbed his wand and aimed it at Bowser. With a heavy heart, he wielded the wand, which emitted a white glow. The glow then shot in a seemingly long ray of light and hit Bowser in his side. Shocked and in pain, Bowser looked at his wound and looked up at Junior. He then fell with a might tumble into the ground. Ludwig, Mae and Mario were dumbstruck.

 **Ludwig:** Wha- you,you idiot! None of us know what we're doing with our wands! Dad could be dead!

 **Junior:** Yeah; I could've been dead if I didn't take the wand from you! I wasn't going to let you or dad get either of your way!

Junior looked back at his weakened father and sighed.

 **Junior:** Even though he'll probably never forgive me for this.

Mae looked at Junior.

 **Mae:** You gave up your relationship with your dad to help mine.

 **Junior:** That's what friends would do.

Mae smiled.

 **Mae:** I thought we weren't friends.

Junior couldn't help but smiled back. Mario walked over and hugged Mae.

 **Mario:** Are you OK? Did they hurt you? I promise this will never happen again. Let's get you out of here.

As Mario walked away, Mae stayed where she was.

 **Mae:** Please promise you'll visit. Or call. Just something. OK?

Junior couldn't promise this. He wasn't one to "keep up" with others; it was definitely going be hard for him. Especially with all of the new drama with his dad he'd have deal with.

 **Junior:** We'll see.

Mae hugged Junior.

 **Mae:** Goodbye Junior.

She then released him and left to catch up with her dad. Ludwig struggled more get out of Wendy and Roy's grip.

 **Ludwig:** Look at what you've done; you've got rid of my chance to help dad get the Mushroom Kingdom. How selfish can you be?

 **Roy:** What?How selfish can you be?! You're the one who did this so you could get rid of Junior.

 **Wendy:** And you held the poor girl against her will for your own purposes!

Ludwig finally freed himself and stormed off. Wendy and Roy left. Junior drifted over to his dad and looked at him. He laid in the charred grass, heavily weakened. He was unconscious, but thankfully, still alive. Exhausted, Junior sat next to his father and lean his head on Bowsers chest.

 **Junior:** Hopefully you and I will get along again soon...and you'll treat me like your actual son; not your minion.


	17. Chapter 17

**(Island Delfino- Beach)**

 _Three weeks later…_

Mae accepted Peter's hand as he guided her down the stairs of the stage and through the audience, who clapped for the couple's marriage. After a few minutes, everyone managed to gather into the hotel's banquet room for the reception. At one point, Mae decided to take a break from dancing and took a seat at one of the tables by the window, which showed an extravagant view of the ocean. Mae watched the waves when she noticed Summer had sat down in the chair across from her. Summer looked out the window and slightly grinned at the view.

 **Summer:** It's nice to see you got a happy ending.

 **Mae:** Definitely. I feel like I deserve it. Not to be selfish or anything.

 **Summer:** Well, you do deserve it. Especially after all of that commotion that happened a few weeks back. Who would've known something crazy like that would push back your wedding date?

Mae rested her cheek into the palm of her hand and rolled her eyes.

 **Mae:** Tell me about it.

 **Summer:** I can't believe that even after over 30 YEARS of trying to obtain the Mushroom Kingdom and failing, he's still after it. And doing the same technique of kidnapping you? That's starting to get really old!

 **Mae:** Actually, it was Bowser's son who kidnapped me.

 **Summer:** Well, it doesn't matter who- wait; Bowser has a son?

 **Mae:** You didn't know this?

 **Summer:** Did you?

 **Mae:** Well, not until I actually met him. But he's a nice guy. Turns out he was only doing it all for his dad.

 **Summer:** That's insane. Well, the good news about this is that you're safe.

Summer gestured her thumb towards Peter.

 **Summer:** And that you're married to him.

Both women looked at Peter, who was chuckling with some friends. Mae blushed.

 **Mae:** Yep. Things are going well.

Summer stood up.

 **Summer:** Well, enough talk about all that. Let's let loose for a bit and dance.

Summer took Mae by her arm and guided her through the crowd to the dance floor. _This is so nice,_ She thought. _To be back with my parents and Peter and Summer and everyone._ Then Mae thought about Junior. It had been so long since they last saw each other and Junior never bothered to keep in touch with Mae. _I guess he forgot about me pretty quickly…_

Despite all of that, Mae seemed to forget about Junior. The day of her marriage was the most magical day she had ever experienced. She danced, sang, laughed and kicked back with no worried keeping her down. Mae was truly happy; she almost didn't want to leave Delfino Island; she never wanted that day to end.

But of course, the day had to end. Two days later, Mae was traveling back to the Mushroom Kingdom with Peter. However, her spirits never fell; Mae still had her memories from the marriage, and of course, Peter himself. Mae knew she'd be OK. Even if she'd never hear from Junior again.

Once Peter kissed Mae goodbye and promised to drop by the castle tomorrow morning. Mae got out the car and took her suitcases inside. Her parents were already home and were waiting for her. Mae was greeted by a Toad and he opened the door for her to go in.

 **Toad:** I'll take your things if you'd like.

 **Mae:** Thank you so much! Do you know where my parents are?

 **Toad:** Mario and Peach? They're in the kitchen.

Mae handed her things to the Toad and went into the kitchen. Her parents were in there, with Peach reading a magazine and Mario looking through the mail.

 **Peach:** Hi sweetheart.

 **Mario:** Did you and Peter travel back safely?

 **Mae:** Yes we did.

Mae kissed both of her parents on their foreheads and sat next to Mario.

 **Mario:** Oh, I forgot. I saw this a few minutes before you came in Mae. This is for you. It doesn't say who or where it's from, though.

Mario handed Mae a padded envelope. The only thing inscribed on the front was Mae's name in giant, black letters. Mae decided to take the letter and read it in private.

 **Mae:** Thanks dad. I think I'll go outside to read it.

Mae walked out of the kitchen and turned left. She went all the way down the hall until she reached an intersection and turned left again. There in front of her, were the giant white-washed doors that led into the courtyard. Instantly she remember the time she, Leo and Summer were out here, back when she was 11. It was during that time Mae had a sense of comfort and no worries; she came out in the courtyard to attempt to have those feelings again; to help her prepare for whatever was in the envelope. Mae sat down on a bench by the pond and opened the envelope. She reached in and pulled out a folded sheet of cream-colored paper. Mae opened it and read it.

 _Dear Mae,_

 _I'm so sorry I haven't gotten in contact with you since we've last saw each other. I've been dealing with a handful of drama back at home. My father refuses to speak to me and Ludwig took my spot as prince. But it doesn't bother me. I'm through competing with him. And I'm through with impressing my dad. Any decision I make, smart or dumb, will not be because of a bet or to make my father happy, but because I trust in my own decision. Eventually my father and I will have to rekindle our relationship; I really doubt he'll shove away his biological son._

 _So back to the point, I kind of miss having you around; which is super weird, because you weren't even around for long. I've been thinking about those flowers you were telling me about. You know, about how lilies represent good and roses represented evil, but together they're awesome? I kind of thought that fit us in a way. We work well together. Obviously you'd be the lily, so I thought that it be nice to have "you" around by planting some lilies by the red roses. I sketched a pretty good picture for you so you can see them. They really do look great together._

 _Anyway, I hope you and your family are well and that you and your husband (or soon to be if you're not married yet) are all doing well. I hope there are no hard feelings with me kidnapping you. Please write back so I know you got this letter._

 _Signed,_

 _Your Friend, Bowser Jr._

Mae was in awe. Junior had actually written to her! It was so lovely to receive some sign of life from him. Also, not only did he write, but he called her friend; that was a sign that they'd be talking for a long time. Mae then remember what the letter said about the lilies and roses, and she peeked back into the envelope again. Sure enough, there was another envelope in there, this one white and blank. Mae pulled it out and opened it. There was a beautiful drawing of the garden. Right in front of the wine red roses were white lilies, who seemed to reflect a joyous light in the picture. Mae smiled with bliss, and looked to her left to observe the lilies and roses she had in her own garden.

 _ **The End**_

(I really hope that you all enjoyed the story! I plan to create a sequel soon, but I think I'll be taking a short break before I get started. Please review the story and tell me what you think! Thank you all for the support!)


End file.
